Uncle Khan
by Mystery Mermaid
Summary: Shere Khan is a mystery to everyone, including his young niece. When Eliza moves in with an uncle she's never met, how will either adjust to this change in their lives?
1. Chapter 1

In a small, dilapidated house by the airport, a twelve-year old tigress heated canned beef stew. After filling one bowl for herself, she turned the heat down to a simmer so it would stay warm for the snoring tiger in the living room. Her father said he would have a quick nap, but that was hours ago. Considering how late the airport kept him working, Eliza thought it best to let him sleep longer. This was the third night in a row. She missed him in the late hours he was away or sleeping, but she never brought it up. He already felt guilty enough. Eliza's bowl was nearly empty when her father walked in yawning.

"Welcome back to the living," she teased.

Silas smiled and ruffled her hair. "Sorry, kiddo." He turned off the stove and poured the remaining stew in his own bowl. "You could've woken me earlier, you know."

"And disturb your dreams? Not a chance" They both laughed. "Maybe I should cook for you and the other pilots."

"You're not getting out of school that easily, young lady," he mock-scolded.

"Why not, it might be easier for us if…" she stopped herself. As appealing as not going to school was, he was working these extra hours to pay for her school bill. The least she could do was be grateful. She expected him to get annoyed, but he just stared at his untouched stew. "You know I'm only kidding, right?"

"I know. It's just," he paused. She knew that look. He always had it when he had bad news.

"Dad, whatever it is, I can handle it."

"I know." He smiled, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her head. "I've been offered another job."

Eliza's eyes widened. "Where?"

"An airbase north of Cape Suzette. They said this new job pays better and offers housing."

"Dad, that's great!" Eliza almost bounded out of her seat but slunk back when her dad's expression didn't change. "Then what's the bad news?"

"The housing is for employees only. They can't make space for family."

"Oh." Eliza slumped in her chair. "So, who will I stay with?"

"I didn't say I'd take the job."

"But I really think you should."

"I am not abandoning you." His brows narrowed. "Do you honestly think I would choose money over you?"

"No, but we are struggling." She didn't want to admit for a long time, but it was getting out of hand. Plus, she worried for her father's health. He walked around with bags under his eyes. When he looked at her skeptically, it was time to pull out the final stop. "Besides, I'm getting tired of canned food."

He chuckled "Yeah, me too."

_I knew it. _Eliza thought.

"The truth is," Silas continued, "I do want you to have a better life, but," he pulled her into a hug. Eliza felt tears dripping on her heard. At the same time, her own tears drizzled down her cheek. "I can't leave you."

"I'll be fine, Dad. I can take care of myself." When she least expected it, he had her in a headlock, rubbing her head with his knuckles.

"That's cause you're such a trooper," he laughed.

"Ow! Ow! Dad, cut it out!" He released her, still laughing while she rubbed her head. "Just because I can handle it, doesn't mean I'm invincible."

"I know, but you're so cute when you get annoyed."

"Dad!" she groaned. She let him laugh a little longer before asking her next question. He always acted cheerful to hide his problems. "So, who will I stay with?" He scowled. Eliza could tell right away she wasn't like this. Not if he didn't like it.

"I hate to say it, but there was only one person I can ask."

"Who?"

"My brother Shere Khan."


	2. Chapter 2

"Uncle Shere!" Eliza gasped. She regretted her tone when Silas winced. Wasn't this choice hard enough for him? Still, this was the last thing she expected. The only time Silas ever mentioned his brother was to tell her he'd rather not talk about it. Other than that, everything she knew about her uncle was by his reputation. After all, it's hard to not know anything about the man who owned half of Cape Suzette. "But I've never even met him."

"I know." Just the thought seemed to leave a bitter taste in his mouth. "That's why I'm hesitant."

"But what about Dave or Peter?" Silas' coworkers were more like uncles to her than her actual uncle.

"They're both going for the same job. Besides, I couldn't ask them for much when they're already struggling. But with Shere, you could at least live comfortably until I can provide for us both. That is," he looked solemnly at her. "only if you're okay with it. I don't want to force you into anything."

"How about you tell me why you never talk to Uncle Shere?"

Silas sighed. "It's hard to explain. We had different choices and went our separate ways."

"So? I don't see why you hate you each other."

"We don't. Not really," Silas stammered as he tried to come up with an explanation. "Your uncle loves money and power more than anything else. He told me I could have that kind of life, but I didn't have the motivation. I chose a different path." He smiled and placed a paw on her head. "You know what that path was?" Eliza shook her head. "It was your mother." Eliza's eyes watered and she leaned her head into her father's chest. "So," he asked while hugging her. "You still think you can handle old Shere?" Eliza pulled out of the hug to look up at him. Her eyes were full of determination.

"Yes."

"Like I said, you're a trooper." His smile faded. "Let's hope old Shere is just as willing."

Up in a penthouse suite, the tall, foreboding tiger tended to his jungle of carnivorous plants. He couldn't help feeling satisfied as he watched them devour live insects. The weak had no place in the jungle. The intercom buzzed, distracting him enough to release the fly between his claws. The little creature savored its freedom until a venus flytrap savored it. Khan groaned at the interruption. He told Mrs. Snarly to take his calls so he would have this time, and she never failed him before.

"This had better be good," he grumbled, pushing the speaker button. "Mrs. Snarly, I thought I made it clear I was not to be disturbed."

"Sorry, sir, but there's someone on the phone. He said his name is Silas Khan." For once in a long time, Shere Khan was at a loss for words. He was grateful Mrs. Snarly couldn't see his expression, or she might have sensed weakness. She did, however, notice the unusual silence. "Sir, are you still there?" Khan came back to earth, though he still had a hard time processing this news. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. Not for his business, and not for his jungle.

"Put him through." He picked up the receiver.

"Shere," came the voice he hadn't heard in years. "It's me."

"It's been a while, little brother."

Eliza would have laughed at her father being called little. If only the voice on the phone wasn't so frightening.

"So it has," Silas replied. "But I know how busy you are."

"As are you, and yet you still take time to call me. Which means you need something from me."

Silas scowled into the receiver. "What, can't I just call my big brother now and then?"

"The now is a bit far from the then, don't you think?"

"I could ask you the same." He sighed. "I hate to admit, but you're right. There's something I need to ask. It's not something we can decide over the phone. What do you say we meet for dinner?"

"Just like old times, eh?"

"Not exactly." Silas smiled at his daughter. "How'd you like to meet your niece?" A knot formed in Eliza's stomach. If Shere Khan was scary enough over the phone, what was he like in person?

A pause fell over the phone before Shere answered. "I'll reserve us a table at the Château Mormant."

Silas paled. "Are you kidding me? I can't afford that!"

"I didn't say you were paying."

"I haven't even told you what the favor is," Silas smirked. "And you're already burning money?"

"Unlike you, I have plenty to burn. Besides, I'm already taking time out of business for old time's sake."

"Alright, we'll see you there." After he hung up, the room was quiet. What can you say when you hear estranged uncle for the first time? Eliza tried to lighten the tension.

"So, does this mean I have to wear a dress?"

Khan opened a small desk draw. It was empty, save for an old photograph. He picked it up. His brother, as carefree and laid back as always, with an arm wrapped around a slim tigress. Her raven hair framed her radiant face, enhanced by her smile as she cradled her newborn daughter. Without a second thought, Khan stroked his thumb over picture's hair. As the memory sunk in, he could almost feel the soft locks. Now he was no longer sitting in his enormous, jungle-like office with a picture, but a real garden. The woman now real standing in a gazebo, overlooking a small stream with delicate white petals floating on the ripples. A light breeze ruffled her dark locks, and she closed her eyes, inhaling the scent.

"I wish I could live here," she sighed.

"You know," said Shere, "I've thought about buying this place."

"And close it off to the public?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Which means you would have it all to yourself."

"Honestly, Shere," she giggled. "When will you learn you can't buy your friends?"

He shrugged. "Most women are interested in my success."

"Maybe you just haven't found the right one."

_I wouldn't be so sure._


	3. Chapter 3

Eliza knew the restaurant would be fancy, but she was still speechless at the glorious building. She nearly forgot why she was there, until a waiter ushered her and Silas to their table. Shere Khan waited for them folded arms and a cross face. His tall muscular frame outshined her shorter, skinnier father. Other customers went about their day without a care, but Shere Khan's presence drowned the sounds. At first, the only who spoke was the waiter, who nervously left to get the menus.

From the way the brothers stared, Eliza wondered how long until the place imploded from the tension. Finally, Silas stepped forward with hand extended. Shere awkwardly shook while they exchanged a pat on the back. Eliza wondered if that's what passed as a hug for them.

"Eliza," Silas placed his hand on his daughter's back. "Meet your uncle Shere." When the older tiger looked at her, Eliza felt like she had shrunk ten times smaller. Something about his eyes was enough to send her running if she had the chance.

Nevertheless, she muttered a weak "Hello" as Shere extended his hand.

"Eliza, I'm glad we could finally meet."

"Me too," she reluctantly accepted the handshake, which felt wooden.

After they made their orders, Silas explained the financial situation.

"So," said Shere, as the waiter came back with their food. "You've finally accepted defeat, and now you want to work for me?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Silas glared over his coffee mug. "I got a job offer at an airbase North of here."

"Then what do you need me for?"

Silas looked at Eliza, who poked at her filet mignon. Before the meeting, he told her to say the word if she changed her mind. His eyes seemed to say, "Are you sure?" Now that she saw Shere Khan in person, she finally understood why people were afraid of him. How could he be her father's brother? She had a chance to call it off, but then she thought of the late nights her father worked. How he slept half the time away, how he kept a smile even when he was worn out. He always had her wellbeing in mind, but now it was time someone had his wellbeing in mind. If he was brave enough to face his intimidating big brother, she could be too. Just one little nod, and the deal was set. Silas returned the nod and turned back to Shere.

"They don't have a place for Eliza, so I was wondering if she could stay with you." The table fell silent. Eliza glanced at her uncle, only to find him looking back at her, and she stared at her plate.

"Can we talk privately?" Shere asked Silas.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Eliza."

"I'd rather speak brother-to-brother."

Eliza stopped Silas when he opened his mouth again. "Dad, It's fine, really." He looked questioningly at her. The truth was she would feel better if she didn't have to hear whatever Shere had to say. At least not yet.

"You sure?" asked Silas.

"I'm sure."

Her father sighed, but he followed his brother to a private booth.

"She's well-behaved," said Shere. "I'm sure she doesn't get that from you."

"You pulled me aside just to tell me that?"

"No, I want to make sure I have the facts straight. You want me to atone for your mistakes?"

"My daughter isn't a mistake!" Silas pounded his fist on the table.

"No, every other choice you made was a mistake. If you had the motivation, perhaps you could have better provided for your family." Before he could retaliate Shere poked his chest. "And perhaps Rose would still be alive."

"Don't you bring her into this!" Several customers stared at the two tigers, but Silas ignored them. "If you're still hung up on that, it's too late. Don't lecture me on life choices when you have your own regrets."

"I offered Rose everything," Shere snarled.

"Everything except listening. You know you can't solve everything with money."

"And yet, you want to use my money for your daughter's sake."

"I want her to have a better life." Silas finally calmed down. He almost forgot why he was there. "I just want her safe while I work for that life."

"Do you honestly take me for the parental type? Business is my expertise, not children."

"Look, you don't have to do much. Just give her food, a home and have a someone drive her to school. Other than that, she can handle herself. You saw for yourself. She's a good kid."

"Yes, but who's paying for her school?" Shere raised an eyebrow. "You have thought this through, right?"

"Don't worry, the tuition will come out of my salary. I'm not as much of a slacker as you think." Silas sighed. "Please, Brother. If it weren't a problem, I wouldn't ask you."

"So," Shere folded his hands. "You want my help, even if you won't work for me?"

"Yes." The brothers looked at each other without saying a word.

"Very well." Shere unfolded his hands. "I'll do it. But not for your sake, or even Eliza's. I'm doing this to honor Rose's memory."

Silas glared, but he shrugged. "Fine, as long as I know she's in good hands."

"If she agrees to stay out of my way, yes."

"Then we have a deal." Silas extended his hand, and his brother shook it. _Business talk is his best language. _

Normally, Eliza would never pass up a chance to eat real food, especially the kind rich people ate. As she waited for her father and uncle, her appetite dwindled. Too many questions raced through her mind. Was this the right choice? Would Uncle Shere agree to it? What really set him at odds with her father? The last question weighed the heaviest after seeing their reactions in person. She could still feel the tension from where they left. She poked at her steak, pausing when the two older tigers returned and sat down.

"Well," Silas smiled. "It's settled." Eliza smiled back, but she was really watching Shere. He focused on his plate, cutting his steak in a sophisticated manner. He looked up once to catch her eye. This time, Eliza did not look away. If this was going to be a regular dinner for a while, she would have to get used to.

"I look forward to having you," said Shere. With that monotone, it was hard to tell if he meant it.

Eliza nodded and replied, "Me too." She wasn't sure if she meant it herself.


	4. Chapter 4

A week after meeting in the restaurant, Silas drove Eliza to Khan Tower. The building always looked impressive from a distance, but now Eliza felt like an ant. Shere Khan waited for them outside the entrance with a tiger porter and luggage rack.

"Is that all you have?" Shere referred to the single suitcase Eliza carried.

"Yes."

"Very well." He turned to the porter. "That should make your job easier."

"It's fine," said Eliza. "I can carry it on my own."

"I insist, you are my guest."

_He probably just wants to prove something to Dad. _Not wanting to raise a bigger fuss, she handed the case to the porter, who placed it on the rack. The measly brown, stamp-covered case looked out of place on the fancy maroon platform with gold bars. _Out of place like me._

Silas knelt to her level, put his hands on her shoulder, and smiled. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"Dad," she sighed. "I told you, I can handle it." Silas pulled her into a hug.

"I know," he choked. "Because you're a trooper." After holding back all day, Eliza released her tears.

"Just like you?"

"Better." He smiled one more time with a tear-stained face.

The next thing Eliza knew, she was watching her father drive away, along with her uncle who still seemed a stranger to her.

"Well," he said, once the car was out of sight. "Shall we go in?"

Eliza nodded, still finding it difficult to speak in his presence. She would have to get over it sooner or later,or it was going to be a hard stay. She followed the two older tigers through the door. The inside of the building made the Château Mormant look like her shabby apartment. Eliza was so busy admiring the architecture, Shere had to clear his throat to draw her attention back to him. He and the porter had approached a desk attended by an elderly rat woman. Eliza ran to the desk.

"Mrs. Snarly," Shere spoke to the woman. "This is my niece Eliza." Mrs. Snarly raised her eyebrows at the girl. If Mrs. Snarly wasn't used to working for Khan, she would have voiced her surprise that he had a niece, let alone a sibling. Since she wanted to keep her job, she never asked about his personal life. "She'll be staying with me for a while," Shere continued, "and will be permitted to enter my living quarters at all times."

"Yes, Mr. Khan," said Mrs. Snarly. There was something robotic about her reply, as if she had the same answer for everything.

"I trust you can answer her questions and let her know when I'm in a meeting?"

"Yes, sir." Not once did either make eye contact with Eliza. She might as well have not been there. Not that she was complaining; she still wasn't sure how to communicate with them.

"Good," said Shere Khan. "Come, Eliza." She followed him to the elevator, which the porter ringed open before wheeling the luggage rack inside. The two remaining tigers followed him. "When you return from school," Shere continued, "ask for the living quarters and he'll take you to the top floor."

"Okay," she replied. The porter handed Eliza back her suitcase once the elevators dinged open and she followed Shere out. The moment the doors closed behind them, Eliza found herself in a dim corridor with several doors on each side and one set of larger doors at the end. Now alone with the intimidating Shere Khan, she had a sudden urge to bang on the elevator and beg the porter to come back for her.

After an awkward silence, Shere said, "Well, I'll show you to your room." He led her to one of the doors, pointing out which ones led the kitchen and the bathrooms. The room he showed her looked like something out of a magazine, only gloomier. The bedding and drapes were deep red, the walls in a rusty yellow, and the furniture and woodwork painted black.

_At least it's clean, _she assured herself.

"I'll let you get settled then," said Shere. "Dinner will be served in an hour. I'll be working in my office, so if you have questions, best ask them now."

"Um," she hesitated. She did have a lot on her mind, but what else could be expected when she was stepping into a new life? Even if she knew what exactly to ask, she was still tongue-tied in front of her uncle. Just calling him _uncle w_as taking some getting used to. "I think I'm all set."

"All right then." With that, he left the room.

Eliza released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She plopped down on the musty-smelling bed, put her suitcase on the floor and opened it. A framed photograph of herself with her father lay on top of the folded clothes. Beside it was her favorite book _Treasure Island_. She picked up the photograph with tears lining her face.

"I'm trying, Dad," Eliza choked. She hugged the picture to her chest and lay on the bed. "I really am."


	5. Chapter 5

At 5 pm Eliza entered the dining room as her uncle had directed. He wasn't waiting as she thought. Only one table setting had food, along with a note.

_I will be eating in the office due to some late work._

_-Shere K._

Eliza released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She guessed it was from relief, but there was something else. Disappointment? _But it's not like I know him. Or even care. _Maybe it was the sheer emptiness of the dining room. She was used to eating alone when her dad fell asleep, but she never felt alone. The kitchen back home was small and Silas was just across the hall. Now even Shere Khan's intimidating presence would be welcome. Almost.

A knock woke her up in the morning. "Come in," she mumbled. Out of habit, she expected her father to open the door. A shorter, skinnier tiger wearing a bow tie entered with a breakfast tray, reminding her where she was.

"Good morning, Miss Khan," the newcomer stuttered, setting the tray on her lap.

"Uh, morning," she replied, accepting the tray. "Thank you." The smell of waffles woke her appetite but didn't overwhelm her surprise. "Where's Uncle Shere?"

"He had some morning work."

_Of course, _thought Eliza.

"So, he told me to bring you your breakfast."

"Thank you. Uh, what's your name?"

"John." He nervously gripped his tail. "Can I get you anything else, Miss Khan?" the tiger nervously gripped his tail.

_He probably thinks I'm like Uncle Shere. _"No. You can just call me Eliza."

"Of course, Miss Eliza." He was out of the room before she could further correct him.

Oh well. She was more interested in the waffles anyway.

There wasn't much else to do that day except read _Treasure Island. _John brought her lunch and dinner in without having to tell her the reason. Shere Khan lived and breathed his company. Eliza wondered if he even slept.

The rest of the week was the same. The only company outside of her book was John when he brought the meals.

One day, she tried talking to him. "What's it like working for my uncle?"

"Absolutely wonderful," he replied. There was something to jovial. He never stopped gripping his tail when he spoke.

"You know you can be honest," she said. "I promise I won't tell."

John peaked, as if that was the first time someone listened. He then reverted to his nervous self. "I am being honest. Mr. Khan is very gracious."

Eliza wanted to push further, but she didn't need to. The signs were obvious. "He's that scary, huh?"

"What? No!" John stammered.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him." Eliza smiled. "He doesn't talk to me anyway."

"Oh," John stopped stammering and looked at her sympathetically.

"It's fine. I know he's busy." _And I don't know how to talk to him anyway. _If she said so out loud, John would just feel sorrier for her.

Before she could ask more questions, John said, "Well, sorry I can't stay long but I really shouldn't keep Mr. Khan waiting."

"I understand," Eliza nodded, hiding her disappointment. John may have been a nervous wreck, but at least he was nice. Once he left, Eliza decided she would never work for a tycoon like Shere Khan. After that, Eliza kept her conversations with John as short as possible, which was often too short. If Shere Khan was busy, so was John.

_Treasure Island _still took up her day. That was fine until the sixthreading. By that point, she decided to explore the apartment. At first, the thought of being anywhere in this big unfamiliar place sent chills, but boredom was more torturous than fear. If she was quiet, she wouldn't bother her uncle.

When she stepped out of her room, the door at the end of the corridor caught her eye. Shere did point out the bathrooms and dining rooms, and she guessed the rest were more bedrooms. But he didn't say where that one went.

_He didn't say I couldn't go in either, _she thought smugly.

Eliza crept to the door and opened it a crack, making sure it was empty before entering. She found herself on a balcony overlooking Shere's office. The massive room and millions of plants made it less of an office and more like a jungle. The vast window overlooked Cape Suzette's entirety. City lights glimmered like fireflies. Eliza lingered to admire the scenery before noticing the bookshelves along the balcony.

They must have held enough books to last her through adulthood. Eliza ran her fingers along their spines, reading the titles and inhaling their musty scent, until the name _Moby Dick _appeared_. _Her mother's favorite book. When Eliza was little, she asked her to read the book to her. Rose had smiled and promised to teach her how to read, then Eliza could read it to her mother instead. A knot formed in Eliza's throat when she opened the book.

_Call me Ishmael. Some years ago, - never mind how long precisely - having little or no money in my purse, and nothing particular to interest me on shore, I thought I would sail-_

"Those aren't children's books, you know."

Eliza jumped, dropping the book. Shere Khan stood by the door with crossed arms, and the same displeased expression he always held. _I didn't even hear him! _She felt like a thief caught in the act, which may very well be how he saw her.

"Sorry," she stammered.

"Each of those books cost fifty dollars." He didn't sound angry. Just mildly annoyed. Considering his fortune, the books could be worth only fifty cents in his eyes.

Eliza winced. She gingerly picked up the book, avoiding his stare. "I think it's still okay." She checked the book over. Finding no damage, she placed it back on the shelf. Now she had no choice but to meet her uncle's eyes. If only he would get the scolding over with. Anything would be better than silence.

"Care to explain what you're doing?" He finally asked.

"Looking for a book." Eliza replied in a low voice.

"What book?"

"I don't know." This was beginning to sound like an interrogation. "I brought only one book with me, so I wanted to find something new."

"And you didn't think to ask?"

"No." Sneaking was easier. Of course, getting caught hadn't occurred to her. "Sorry." She wondered if even Shere Khan could lose his composure. Maybe he would yell at her. Instead he picked up and inspected _Moby Dick._

"I doubt you would like this anyway, it's a bit complex for a twelve-year old."

"That's what my mom said." She didn't know what made her tell him. Somehow it felt natural.

Shere raised an eyebrow. "She taught you how to read?"

"Yes," Eliza's eyes widened. "How-?"

"What else have you read?"

"_Jane Eyre, Oliver Twist, Sherlock Holmes."_

"Your mother's books I take it?"

"Yes."

"Of course." He sounded like he expected this answer. A pause fell over them. Shere's eyes didn't leave the book. Maybe he was deciding the appropriate punishment. Finally, he handed her back the book. "If it's still intact, you can borrow another."

Eliza beamed. "You mean it?" she gasped.

"I'm letting you off this once, but in the future, I want you to ask before opening any more doors."

"Yes, sir," she cringed. "I'm sorry I didn't ask." Shere nodded, but that was probably the only way he could show acceptance. Eliza hugged the book, as if it was a new friend. "I promise I'll be careful." Without even waiting for a dismissal, she bounded past him and headed for her room.

Now that he was alone, Shere Khan allowed himself a rare smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Sorry it's been a while. I've been fighting writer's block and at the same time wanted to work on some other stories. Please review. Eliza is the only character I own. All the others belong to Disney.**

August seemed to take forever, but the books kept Eliza occupied. After their last encounter, the two Khans were less distant. Sometimes they would get books at the same time. A silent glance was their only reminder of each other's existence. Usually Eliza peaked through the balcony doors to make sure he wasn't in a meeting so she wouldn't interrupt, then quietly retrieve a book. While Shere ignored her, she would linger long enough to see him work. Usually it was just some boring paperwork, but she was surprised to see him tending his indoor jungle.

_Funny, why doesn't he hire people for that? I guess even businessmen needed hobbies._

While the books did make her time bearable, they didn't make it less lonely. Eliza felt like Rapunzel, trapped in a lavish tower with no social interaction. She never thought she would so grateful for school to start. That is until she remembered it was going to be a different school. Thankfully, Shere's chauffer David didn't drop off her in a limo. An expensive car, but modest enough to not stand out. Her uncle probably wanted her inconspicuous as much as she did. She still couldn't help feeling the same anxiety outside the school door as her first time outside Khan Tower. She made it to the classroom without drawing attention. Thankfully, no one stared, but now she was lost in the sea of strangers.

_Pull it together, Eliza. You've survived Shere Khan._

"Quiet down, class." The chatter died down as the teacher walked in. Her eyes fell on Eliza. "Before we begin,"

_Don't say it! _Eliza silently begged.

"I'd like to introduce a new student." There it was. The very words every new student dreaded. "Eliza, will you please introduce yourself?" Eliza didn't see the point now that everyone heard the teacher say her name, but she stood.

"Hello, I'm Eliza Kha-"she swallowed. Kahn employees looked at her as if she was their boss. If everyone and their children knew about Shere Khan, who's to say these kids were any different? Praying that they wouldn't ask for the rest, she repeated, "I'm Eliza."

"Eliza, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Why did teachers always pressure new kids at their most vulnerable state?

"I used to live north of Cape Suzette. My dad's a pilot, but-"

"Woah!" A cut her off. All eyes followed the sound to a bear boy in a green sweater and blue cap.

"Kit!" the teacher scolded as the class erupted in giggles.

"Oops," Kit blushed, covering his mouth. "Sorry."

"All right, everyone settle down," said the teacher. "You were saying, Eliza?"

"Well, my dad transferred. So, I'm staying with my uncle until Dad has everything sorted out." _Please don't ask who my uncle is._

"Thank you. You may sit down." Eliza collapsed back into her chair, trying to hide her relief. It could've been worse, but it still took a lot out of her.

Recess sounded more promising, but once the other kids grouped in their friend circles, Eliza felt as lost as when she first walked in. How could she introduce herself without being awkward? Where should she start? What should she say? She finally gave up and sat on a bench with her book.

"Hey," a familiar voice interrupted her before she could finish a page. Eliza recognized the boy who got excited in class. "I just wanted to apologize about earlier." He bashfully rubbed his neck.

"Oh, don't worry it's fine." Kit looked away, so Eliza returned to her book. Her eyes lingered on the page without reading a word.

"You said your name is Eliza, right?" Kit asked.

"That's right," Eliza looked back.

"I'm Kit Cloudkicker." He offered his hand, smiling.

"I heard." Eliza returned the smile and handshake.

"Oh, right," Kit cringed. "So, your dad's a pilot?"

"Sure is."

"That's amazing!" Kit's excitement matched his outburst from before. "Have you ever flown with him?"

"No. He always works late."

"Oh," Kit looked at her sympathetically, letting a pause pass between them.

"So," Eliza tried to divert the subject. "You like planes?"

Kit's eager smile returned. "Flying is my life. One day, I'm going to be a pilot."

"Really? But don't you need to be seventeen before you can learn?"

"Yeah," Kit groaned and slumped beside her. "I have to wait five years, but it might as well be forever."

Where do you want to fly to?"

"Who knows?" Kit shrugged. "I've already seen half the world but-"

"Woah, really?" Eliza perked. For the first time since he met her, Kit saw a sparkle in her eyes. "How?"

"My friend Baloo is a pilot."

Eliza laughed. "You weren't kidding when you said flying was your life. Guess that makes two of us."

Kit shrugged again. "It's just a delivery business, but it sure gets around."

Eliza hugged her book and lowered her eyes. "Um, Kit," she murmured. "Can you tell me all about it?"

Kit blushed. As he told stories, Eliza could picture herself in the exotic location as if she was reading about them. Vast deserts, lush jungles, snowy mountains. Before Kit could tell more, they were interrupted by a group of boys led by a hyena.

"Hey, Kit," said the hyena. "Ain't you playing pirates with us?"

"Can't it wait, Ernie?" asked Kit.

"Why?" Ernie grinned mischievously. "Making a girlfriend already?"

"No!" Kit and Eliza chorused as the other boys roared with laughter. "We were just talking," Kit added. Eliza looked away to hide her face. She could feel it getting hotter.

"Well, quit talking and let's get playing."

"Come on, Ernie," Kit sighed. "She just got here." His face brightened and he turned back to Eliza. "Hey, why don't you join us?"

"Really?" Eliza beamed.

"No way!" Ernie protested. "We can't have a girl playing."

That struck a nerve. Maybe it was finally being free of her uncle's prison for home. Maybe it was finally talking to someone who wasn't worried about their boss. Either way, there was no way she was going to be denied this one chance of freedom because of something as trivial as gender.

"Oh, yeah?" Eliza set her book aside and stood up. "Why not?"

"Girls can't be pirates," Ernie replied.

"Why?" Eliza narrowed her eyes.

"They just," he stumbled. Both Kit and Eliza could've sworn he looked nervous. Neither could put their finger on it. Not even Ernie himself. "They just can't," he finished. He couldn't remember where, but he was sure he had seen that look before.

"Wanna bet?" asked Eliza. All the boys, including Kit but not Ernie, gasped. Ernie, however, scowled.

"Alright," he said defiantly. "We'll hide the treasure and you try to steal it.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kit protested.

"It's fine, Kit," Eliza held up her hand reassuringly. She couldn't say where this stubbornness was coming from, but months of entrapment had smothered a beast waiting for her freedom. "What's the treasure?"

"We can use your book," Ernie pointed at the novel lying on the bench. Eliza snatched it up.

"No!" she clutched it proactively. "It's not mine." She may have wanted freedom, but she wasn't jeopardizing her only way to survive the tower. Before Ernie could pressure her, Kit removed his cap.

"Here," he Ernie the cap. "We can use this. And I'll be on Eliza's team." Eliza's eyes stared wide-eyed. Behind them, the other boys made kissy faces and oohed. Kit glared while Eliza narrowed her eyes.

"Do you want to play or not?" she growled. Somehow, this broke their amusement in an instant. Once they ran to hide the cap, Eliza wondered how she could suddenly have this effect on them.

_Their reactions remind me of…oh no! _

"Hey, Eliza," Kit interrupted her thoughts. "You ready?"

"What? Oh yeah." Grateful to hear her old voice, she followed him to their position. _Guess I imagined it._


	7. Chapter 7

Kit and Eliza scrambled up the jungle gym after the "pirates." The perfect place to keep the "treasure" out of reach. From a certain point, they did indeed look like pirates climbing up a ship's lines.

"Captain, enemy approaching!" the boys yelled. Ernie perched from the highest point, waving the cap like a flag. With all the climbing and screaming, Eliza lost herself in the adventure. Weeks of entrapment bottled up enough energy to urge her on. Memories of isolation were replaced by the frustration of getting the "treasure" from those "villains."

"Any ideas?" she asked Kit, who was just another bar over.

"I was going to ask you that."

"Are you kidding?"

"Hey, you agreed to this."

"So did you," Eliza panted, continuing her climb.

The boys surrounding them cackled like real pirates. They didn't need to act to make it sound genuine. Ernie scowled, waving the cap tauntingly as if to say, "I told you so."

Maybe she could use their taunting against them. She climbed sluggishly up a bar and let out a dramatic sob.

"I can't do it!" The boys' laughter increased.

"Don't give up!" Kit called. "We're almost there."

"See," Ernie hollered. "What did I tell you?" At the same time, Eliza climbed up another bar. This time she was quicker but still panted as if it was hard on her body. She closer to Ernie now.

"Wait," she gasped with pleading eyes. "The game's not over yet."

"Yeah, but recess almost is." Ernie laughed so hard there were tears in his eyes.

That was all Eliza needed. From one bar to the other, she was enough to snatch the cap out of the flailing hand.

Ernie had only a second to notice and shout "Hey!" before Eliza donned the cap and clambered toward the slide. The other boys stopped their merriment when they realized what was happening. One of them tried blocking slide, but Eliza swung to the bar beneath him and back up behind him. Victory was so close, converted her determination to energy.

"Go, Eliza!" Kit cheered. One more bar and she was on the slide. She gripped the cap's rim as she zoomed down and took off at a run. The boys shouting and Kit's cheering were soon drowned out by the bell's ringing.

"Game over!" she called, waving the cap as Ernie had. The boys descended the jungle gym in a chorus of groans. Kit caught up with Eliza and slapped her on the back.

"You did it!" he announced.

"Yeah," Eliza panted, this time for real. "I guess I did." The reality had finally sunk back in when she watched the rest of the children lining back up for class. "It's just a game really," she shrugged.

"But you had fun right?"

"Yeah." _First time in a while too. _She handed back the cap. "Here."

"Thanks." He returned it back to its proper place on his head. They followed the rest of the class back inside.

"Still," Eliza added. "I bet the real thing is even more exciting."

"Yeah, but more dangerous."

"That's why it's exciting. I've read about all sorts of pirates and I always wanted to see some for real. Oh!" she perked. "I almost forgot." She ran back to the bench where she left her book. Kit was still waiting when she ran back, looking serious.

"You know, those are just stories. It's less scary when you haven't seen pirates up close."

"But if I did meet one, I'd show him who's boss just like I showed Ernie and the others." _Besides, Uncle Shere's scarier._

"If you say so," Kit shrugged. "But being a pilot's plenty exciting."

"If you say so," she shrugged back, making Kit giggle.

"You know, you could probably fly with us."

Eliza brightened. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I just have to ask Baloo and Miss Cunningham."

"Great, I'll ask-"Eliza paused. Ask Shere Khan? Talking to him was already hard enough. _I bet I'd have to set up an appointment just like his everyone else._

"Ask who?" asked Kit.

"My uncle_." Or at least I'll try. _

Eliza watched through the balcony doors to make sure her uncle was alone. She waited until he switched from paperwork to his jungle because she was sure he would be less irritated. With a deep breath and her nerves stilled, she entered the vast office. It was like walking into a real jungle, and she approached the working tycoon as if she were approaching a real beast. She didn't need to make a sound to draw his attention.

"What is it?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the plants. Eliza almost jumped out of her skin, but she willed herself.

"Well, you see," her voice came out low and she cleared her throat. "I made a friend at school."

"And?" Even with his calm demeanor, Eliza could tell he was getting impatient.

"He invited me for a visit."

Shere paused his trimming but didn't look her way. "Then I assume you're here to ask for my permission."

"Yeah." She stared down at her feet to avoid his eyes. "And maybe David could pick me up later."

"From where exactly?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know where he lives."

"Then you'd best find out soon and decide when."

Eliza looked back up. "You really don't mind?"

Shere returned to his trimming. "I care not what you do with your time as long as it's not in my way. Besides, I made an agreement with your father."

Before Eliza knew what she was doing, she threw her arms around his arm, causing him to drop his shears. When she realized what she did, she drew back, horrified at her own action. Shere, however, kept the same blank expression.

"Sorry," she stammered. "I just got excited."

Instead of answering, he picked up his shears and resumed his work. Eliza froze in her place, not sure what to expect.

"Well," said her uncle, eyes on his trimming. "Anything else?"

"Um, no."

"Very well, you may go."

"Yes, sir." She wondered if this was what it was like for his employees. Most likely they excited with poise, while she ran out as if the devil was at her heels.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shere Khan watched the fleeing tigress.

"And I thought my brother was my only opposite."


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally back! Sorry for the wait. Been job-hunting and it's put me in writer's block. I would like to thank Melissa and Alejandra for their feedback. Not gonna lie, I was beginning to lose motivation, but you've encouraged me to keep moving forward. I'm real glad you love reading this as much as I love writing this. I'm already on the next couple of chapters so hopefully it won't take two months this time. **

Eliza relayed her uncle's message the next day while Kit returned his guardians' answer. Thankfully, they were just as accepting and agreed Friday after school would work best. They would have a weekend ahead without interfering with homework. Good thing too, because their teacher had already assigned heaps of complicated math. This was exactly what they needed before a stressful weekend. When the day finally came and school ended, Eliza asked Kit who was picking them up.

"We're walking."

"You sure that's safe?"

"Oh yeah. I do it all the time."

"But I thought you said Baloo and Miss Cunningham were your friends."

"Yeah, but Rebecca has to be around to take clients and Baloo runs the job." Kit grinned. "He can't drive anyway."

"But how can he drive a plane?"

"Planes and cars are different. Besides, flying's more fun."

"You're sure flying with him is safe?"

Kit hesitated before answering. "Yeah, definitely." He almost sounded uncertain.

"And your parents don't mind?"

Kit's face fell and he went quiet for a moment.

"Kit?" said Eliza, her voice quivering.

"I don't have any," he finally answered.

"Oh, Kit!" Eliza clapped her hands over her mouth, wishing she could take back her words. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea."

"Hey, it's okay," Kit said quickly. He touched her shoulder. He probably just meant to calm her down, but he froze once he realized what he was doing. He jerked his hand back. Both looked away to hide their embarrassment. "Uh, anyway," Kit stammered. "It's alright now." Eliza turned back to see him smiling. "I've got Baloo and Rebecca. They're fantastic!"

Eliza smiled back. "You're lucky." After a pause, she added, "I miss my mom too." She didn't why she said it, but she hadn't been able to talk about it in a while.

"Gosh, Eliza," Kit's eyes widened.

"It doesn't hurt too much anymore," she said, not wanting Kit to feel worse. "Dad and I share our favorite memories about, so it always feels like she's with us."

To her relief, Kit smiled. "That's good," he said. "And you've got an uncle to help you too."

"Yeah, he's okay." It wasn't total lie. Shere did let her out after all.

They eventually made it to a run-down little building on the docks of the bay. It almost reminded Eliza of her old home with her father. Except this one had a nice view of the water. Kit slowly opened the door, allowing them to hear a woman's voice.

"Yes, sir," said the voice. The children crept in so as not to disturb the woman. Her voice came from behind a mess of papers towering on a desk, hiding all but a crown of brown hair. "Your cargo will be there soon. My pilot was delayed."

"Uh oh," Kit muttered.

"What's wrong?" asked Eliza.

"This could get ugly."

Before Eliza could ask for detail, the woman finished with an apology. The click of a phone hanging up followed and the woman stood and stretched, giving full view of her long brown hair and pink sweater. She finally noticed the children and smiled.

"Oh, Kit. You're back."

"Hi, Miss Cunningham," Kit smiled back. "This is Eliza."

"Hello there." She left her desk to offer her hand to Eliza. "I'm Rebecca."

"Hi," Eliza shyly accepted the warm hand. Even though Kit said things could get ugly, her worries melted quickly. Rebecca had a kind face and a gentle hand. Like Eliza's mother. She felt a pang in her chest but hid it with a smile.

"Where's Baloo?" asked Kit.

Rebecca groaned and returned to her desk. "I sent him on a delivery job, but he's late for the next one." She collapsed back into her chair and propped her chin on her hand. "Probably stopped at Louie's again."

"Who's Louie?" asked Eliza. Before Kit could answer, an excited ball of fur hurled into the boy.

"Ugh, Molly!" Kit groaned underneath the smiling little girl wearing a red cape and a colander on her head.

"I got you again!" Molly laughed.

After the shock wore off and the reality sunk in, Eliza allowed herself a fit of giggles. Kit groaned again, while Molly looked curiously at their guest. Her expression changed to defiance as she climbed off Kit and pointed a spatula at the stranger.

"You brought ren-" she stumbled, and her brave face changed to a confused face. "Rine-"

"Reinforcements," Kit finished.

"Yeah, those."

"Molly," Rebecca scolded. "Be nice. Sorry, Eliza."

Eliza nodded, unable to answer through her chuckling.

"Kit," said Molly. "You promised to play Captain Cannoli."

"Captain who?" Eliza stifled a laugh.

Kit stood and dusted himself off. "Some guy from _Danger Woman_. Molly, can't you see I'm busy?"

Molly's face fell. Eliza stopped laughing. She remembered being that young and asking her father to play, only to get the same answer every time: "I'm busy."

"You know," Eliza said to Kit. "We don't have much else to do. So maybe while we wait…" she nodded back to Molly.

Kit stared. "Are you sure?"

Eliza shrugged. "You got a better idea?"

"Yippee!" Molly squealed, tugging on Eliza's arm. "You can be my sidekick."

"But that's two against one!" Kit groaned.

Eliza gave him a mischievous look. "Then you better get moving."

The game ran the way the pirate game had on the playground, except Molly's energy could outmatch Ernie's entire gang. Eliza wondered if she had been that lively at six years old. Maybe while her mother was still alive. Surprisingly, Kit played the villain brilliantly. He pulled off an evil laugh as if he had heard one on a regular basis. For most of the game, Eliza just followed Molly's lead, as was the sidekick's job. She soon engaged Kit in a sword fight with wooden spoons from the kitchen. Just as they both tired out, Molly tackled Kit from behind.

"I beat you!" she waved her spatula triumphantly. Kit groaned while Eliza laughed. The sound of engines interrupted them, and they looked out the window to see a yellow sea plane coming for a landing. "Baloo!" Molly cheered, bounding to the door, much to Kit's relief.

He looked at Eliza, who finally calmed her laughing and now tried covering the rest with her hand. Kit propped his face on his hand and looked away frowning. "It's not that funny." Eliza lost control of the last giggles she tried concealing.

The door opened to reveal a tall, heavy-set gray bear with a yellow jacket and pilot's hat.

"Baloo!" Molly squealed, leaping into his arms.

"Hey there, Molly," Baloo greeted.

"I'm not Molly," the child toughened her face.

"Oh, right." Baloo observed the room's mess and the withered Kit getting up from the floor. "Danger Woman," Baloo corrected, setting Molly back down.

"Baloo!" Rebecca scolded. "Do you have any time what time it is?"

"Uh," Baloo tapped his cheek with a finger, clearly faking his cluelessness. "Time for lunch?" Molly giggled. Kit and Eliza concealed their snickers.

"It's time to get moving, buster. We got more clients by the minute."

Eliza nudged Kit and whispered, "Is he busy? Maybe we should fly later."

"Nah," Kit waved a hand. "I help him on his deliveries when I'm not at school. Don't worry it'll be fun."

"Hey, hey, what's with the whispering," Baloo chided, startling both children. "Ain't you going to introduce your friend Lil Britches?"

"Oh sorry, Papa Bear," Kit replied. "This is Eliza, from school."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Baloo," said Eliza.

"Woah there!" Baloo chuckled. "What's up with the 'mister?' I'm just ole Baloo."

Eliza grinned. For once, she didn't feel shy meeting an adult. The bear's smile and laugh gave a warm sense. The last person to do that, besides Kit, was her father. And she knew exactly what kind of joke Silas would make. "Nice to meet you Just-ole-Baloo."

Baloo laughed and ruffled her hair just as her father always did. "You're alright, kid." Eliza laughed with him, not even minding the mess he made of her hair. "Kit told me you fooled the other boys when you played pirates."

Eliza shrugged. "The damsel act's an old trick in the book."

Baloo chuckled. "Sounds like my kind of book." He turned to Kit. "She's a keeper Lil Britches."

Eliza snickered and mouthed "Lil Britches?" at Kit, who turned red.

"Can we go now?" he moaned.

"You bet," Baloo replied, heading for the door. Eliza was about to follow when she felt a tug on her arm. She found a sad Molly at her waist.

"Will you come play again?" Molly pleaded.

"Well," Eliza hesitated. She couldn't make any promises, but she was hopeful since her uncle allowed her to come. Future playdates would mean staying out of his way, so he probably wouldn't object. She finally answered, "Maybe."

"Yippee!" Molly squealed, leaping into Eliza's arms. Although Molly was small, Eliza had to brace her legs to keep from stumbling. "I always wanted a sister."

This caught Eliza off guard. She sometimes wondered what it would be like having siblings. Hearing outright was both bizarre and thrilling. Plus, Molly's innocence could make anyone adopt her. Even though she only knew Molly for an hour, Eliza decided right then and there she would have protected her with her life.

"You know what?" She smiled and hugged the little girl. "So did I."

Eliza had seen the inside of a plane before, but the complicated machinery never ceased to amaze her. This one was a bit messier than her father's plane, but she didn't mind. Her body trembled, but she couldn't tell if that was from excitement or fear. Kit said he trusted Baloo, so she couldn't see what there was to be afraid of.

"You ready, navigator?" asked Baloo sitting in the pilot's seat.

"Actually, I think I'll sit with Eliza."

Baloo spun around, looking at Kit as if he had been replaced. After a moment, he grinned and said, "Oh, right." He winked. Kit and Eliza looked at each other baffled, and shrugged before taking their seats behind the cockpit.


	9. Chapter 9

The engines hummed and the propellers buzzed. Eliza felt like she had stepped into a giant beehive. The next thing she knew, she was tilting backward. Pressure rushed to the back of her head. The next thing she knew, her feet were on air and Cape Suzette shrunk away. Eliza felt like she had left her breath behind when they took off. There was a whole new world up here and she never took the chance. Even when she was on the ground, she never took enough time to appreciate the sky's vastness.

"Well?" asked Kit.

There was nothing more she could say than,"Wow!" She broke out of her trance when she felt him take her hand. Her face grew hot. She told herself it was just nerves; from flying. Nothing more.

"You know what's better than watching the clouds?"

"What?" Eliza kept her gaze on the view.

"Riding them."

Eliza whipped her head around and stared. She then snickered. "Come on. That's impossible."

"Not for me." Kit pulled an odd piece of metal out of his sweater and unfolded it like a fan. "I use this."

"What is it?"

"An airfoil. Baloo reels the line out, and I hold onto the end while riding this."

Eliza gaped again. "Are you crazy?"

Kit shrugged. "I know what I'm doing. As you can see," he bumped a fist on his heart and straightened his back like a soldier. "I'm still alive."

"What if you fall?"

"I surf down." Kit noticed Eliza's surprise and giggled. "If anything goes wrong, Baloo will catch me."

"So basically, you risk your life just for fun?"

"I'm careful." Kit dropped the soldier posture and rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh, kinda had to learn the hard way. Besides," he glanced dreamily out the window. "There's nothing like it in the world."

"Really?" Eliza followed his gaze.

"Out there, you're free."

Free. The word was almost foreign to Eliza. A flock of geese soared beside the plane. Eliza could've touched them if not for the glass. It was like she was the bird in the cage while the geese watched. She now realized that she was always in a cage. Even before moving in with her uncle, her tiny apartment was all she had known. Khan Tower was an upgrade in size only. Outside of her books, the closest she had to a real adventure was the pirate game at school.

She imagined her father freaking out if he saw her flying outside a plane. Being a pilot, he could give a whole lecture on the wrong place in a plane. She definitely didn't want to think of her uncle's reaction. Then again, who said either had to know? The idea of making a choice on her own without their bickering, and keeping it secret gave her a mischievous thrill. It was time to stretch her wings.

She jumped out of her seat. "Well, are we going or what?"

Kit looked at her skeptically and put his hands on his hips. "Hang on. You just said it was too risky."

Eliza shrugged. "Hey, it's a new day for me."

Kit smiled and lead her to the cockpit to ask Baloo.

"Both of you?" asked Baloo. "You've got a gift, Lil Britches, but Eliza might not be ready." Great, just when she was feeling better about it.

"Don't worry, Papa Bear. I've done this with my friend Oscar, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Baloo tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Alright." He turned to Eliza. "But you hang on good and tight, okay?"

"You don't have to tell me." Eliza shuddered, watching the ocean pass a thousand feet below her.

She followed Kit to the back of the plane where he placed the airfoil and the floor, grabbed a wooden handle attached to a rope line, and stepped on the foil. Eliza stepped on the space behind Kit's feet and threw her arms around his waist.

"You ready?" asked Kit.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she gulped.

"Here we go!"

The back door opened, sending in a windy blast. No matter how ready she said, she didn't count on the jerk on the jerk when the rope sent them flying out. Her hold on Kit tightened and she shut her eyes. All she felt was the weightlessness beneath her feet and the wind biting her face.

Eliza reluctantly opened her eyes, blinking away the sting in her eyes. Once she could see clearly, her imagined plummet melted away. With them went speech and possibly every breath in her body. Clouds surrounded them like blankets. They passed straight through one large cloud. Cool mist kissed their faces. Eliza dared look below. Cape Suzette looked like a map made of dollhouses. A flock of ducks flew so close, Eliza could have touched them if she wasn't clinging for a dear life. Her black ponytail flapped like a fish. Her mouth dropped, drying her throat, but she didn't care.

Kit glanced behind just enough to catch her expression and beamed. He had to shout over the wind's roaring. "Well, what do you think?"

"You're right, there's nothing like it!"

"You ready for the best part?"

"What?"

"Hang on." With one hand still holding the handle, he gave Baloo a thumbs up with the other. Baloo stretched his arm out the window to return the gesture. Kit gripped the handle with both hands again. The plane tilted upward, trailing the children on the thermals like eagles. No eagle could screech as loudly as the children laughed.

In their merriment, they ignored the familiar sound of engines, unsurprised by a second plane. Out of the corner of her eye, Eliza caught the familiar red and gold emblem. As the clouds cleared away, she recognized the polished blue airplane. Her heart sank. Staring out the windows, a familiar tiger looked ready to smash the glass.

"Oh no!" she screeched without thinking.

"What is it?" Kit followed her eyes. When he recognized their company, he smiled and said, "Hey, it's Mr. Khan. Whatta ya say we give him a real show?"

"Kit, wait! He's-aaaahhhhhh!" The _Sea Duck_ took a downward turn, cutting off Eliza's warning.

Inside the expensive jet, Shere Khan was just about ready to smash the window, when the cargo plan tilted downward, trailing his niece with it.

"Radio that plane," he ordered his pilot. "Tell him to reel in those children and land now!"

"Yes, sir."

Baloo never tired of Kit's woops but hearing two of them doubled the fun. The last friend Kit brought was his accident-prone friend Oscar on an adventure. Although, Don Karnage was never part of the plan. Baloo couldn't help being amused that Kit's company this time was a radio buzzed, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"This is Shere Khan's plane calling," a voice muffled sounded over the radio. "You are ordered to bring those children back inside your plane and land now."

"Woah, now!" Baloo picked up the receiver. "This is the _Sea Duck_. What gives? The kids are fine."

"If you don't concede, we will be forced to call the police."

"Okay, okay. Geez, what's your problem?"

"Mr. Baloo." This time, it was Shere Khan's voice coming out of the radio. "Are you aware that that girl riding outside your plane is my niece?"

"Y-Y-Your what?" Baloo stammered. "She didn't tell me."

"Really? In that case, I won't hold you accountable, but I still insist you land them."

"Uh, yeah. Right." He was still processing this information. Nevertheless, he stretched his hand out the window to signal to Kit.

High above the planes, concealed in the clouds, the ominous _Iron Vulture _loomed. The dread pirate Don Karnage listened to the radio, tapping his fingers on the table.

"So," he sneered. "Shere Khan has a niece, eh?" He paced in front of his pirates, before jumping with a whoop. "This is brilliant! At last, the generous Lady Plunder smiles!"

"Duh, but Captain," Dumptruck scratched his head. "Who cares about Shere Khan's knees? Do you want us to kick his knees?" Karnage stopped jumping and frowned at his minion. Dumptruck may have been dumb, but he knew when his captain was annoyed.

"Idiot!" Karnage slapped the oversized dog. "I didn't say 'knees,' I said 'niece.' Meaning that girl is related to him." He examined his sword. That always calmed him down. "So, use whatever pathetic excuse you have of a brain. If we kidnap her, how much you think the world's richest tycoon would pay for ransom?"

As it dawned on the pirates, they all chorused a long "Oh," then imitated their captain, jumping and cheering.

"So glad you're not all dead in the brain," Karnage grumbled.

"But, Captain," said Mad Dog. "I thought you gave up kidnapping after that crazy lady tried to marry you." He immediately regretted his words, as Karnage grit his teeth. He looked ready to burst a blood vessel.

"I told you never to speak of that again!" Karnage raged, brandishing his sword. The _Iron Vulture _echoed with Mad Dog's screams as his captain chased him across the ship at sword point.

"Baloo says he's reeling in the line," said Kit. "That's odd. We haven't been out long." Eliza's stomach turned. This time, she knew it wasn't from the flying.

When they reentered the plane, she said weakly, "Kit, I have to tell you something."

"What?" The door slammed shut behind them. Eliza went numb.

"Well, you see- " Before she could finish Baloo emerged from behind the cockpit's curtains.

"We got a problem, kids. Shere Khan's calling us down."

"Why?" asked Kit, joining Baloo in the cockpit. Eliza followed.

"Ask your friend?"

Kit looked back at the tigress who turned as red as a tomato. "Eliza?"

Eliza sighed in defeat, avoiding Kit's eyes. "Shere Khan's my uncle."

"What?" Kit's eyes widened.

Eliza clenched her sweating hands. When neither Kit nor Baloo said anything she added, "I didn't think it was important." She returned her gaze to see both Kit and Baloo looking at her confused.

"Eliza," Baloo's voice laced with concern. "Does Khan treat you bad?"

"No." Eliza shrugged. "He's just distant." _And intimidating, _she thought to herself but they didn't need to be more worried. "I'm really sorry, Baloo. I'll tell him it was my fault."

"Hey," Baloo gently touched her shoulder. "If you need to tell us anything, we're right here."

Eliza smiled and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Kit took her hand. "I'm right behind you."

"Thanks, Kit," her voice shook.


	10. Chapter 10

The two planes landed simultaneously. The _Sea Duck's _passengers exited first, watching the Khan plane as if it was the door to doom. For Eliza, this could very well be the case. The door slid open and the foreboding Shere Khan stepped out. She guessed she should've been used to this, but he hadn't caught her in a crazy stunt before. His crossed arms and crossed brows were exactly like when he caught her in the library. This time the look in his eyes could've set the world on fire. Eliza approached, watching her feet and clenching her trembling hands behind her back.

"Explain yourself," said Khan. His voice sounded as blank as always, but this time with a dangerous undertone.

"Well, I- " The knot in her throat made speaking difficult. She felt smaller than ever. "You see- "

Before she could finish, Kit was at her side. "It was my fault, Mr. Khan."

Eliza stared at Kit, briefly forgetting her uncle's presence "What? No, it wasn't."

"I talked her into it."

"No, he didn't. He's just covering for me."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Enough," Khan demanded, though his tone didn't change. The children froze. "It doesn't matter whose fault it was, only that you did something reckless."

"Hold on there, Khanny," said Baloo, coming between the tycoon and the children. In better circumstances, Eliza might have laughed at the nickname. "Don't you think you're being a little hard on the kid?"

Khan raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Baloo."

Eliza's mouth dropped. They knew each other?

"I know you like taking risks, but you shouldn't influence children to do the same. Especially," he nodded toward Eliza who flinched, "when they're not your relatives."

Baloo glared. "First of all, they weren't in any danger. Second I know more about kids than you ever could." He pointed his thumb at Kit. "I know it takes more than some big fancy penthouse for kid to belong anywhere."

Eliza cringed. The only other person to stand up to Shere Khan was his own brother. Like their spat at the restaurant, she might as well have not been there. Baloo was similar to her father in so many ways. Suppose he got just as defensive.

She tapped Baloo's arm. "Baloo, it's fine." Baloo looked down to meet pleading eyes. The same eyes he had seen in Molly and Kit. His eyes softened and he nodded.

"Come, Eliza," said Khan, returning to the plane.

"Yes, sir." She barely took a step before someone from behind touched her shoulder. She already guessed whose hand, and she was afraid to face him. Still, she looked over her shoulder to find Kit looking lost.

"I'll see you soon?"

"I hope so." That hope was slim. She was certain her uncle was going to call Silas and tell him to take her back. As much as she would love to leave the solitude of Khan Tower, she couldn't let her father take that stress. She wasn't ready to give up school either.

Once they were in the plane, Eliza sank into the expensive leather seat, wishing it would swallow her whole. Shere sat in the next seat over, keeping his eyes away from her, which she was grateful for. She never thought silence could be so ear-grating. The engines' hum was a familiar welcome. She tried distracting herself by looking out the window, only to witness Kit and Baloo waving solemnly. She waved back as if it was the final farewell.

Kit continued waving even as the plane took off.

"Who would've guessed?" said Baloo.

"No kidding." Kit's hand dropped, but he still watched the vanishing plane. "Papa Bear, do you think Eliza will be all right?"

Baloo put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulders. "Well, she was brave enough to cloudsurf, wasn't she?"

"Yeah." The guilt of getting her in trouble nagged from inside. _Be strong, Eliza._

Back in the plane, Eliza watched her friends shrink away..

"Now then," said her uncle. "Care to explain what you were thinking?"

Eliza shrank against the seat's cushion. "I just thought it would be fun."

"And you didn't consider the risks?"

Eliza cringed. Of course she considered them. She even asked Kit the same question. And yet, "I trusted Kit."

"That kind of trust and reckless thinking is exactly what gets you killed." Even though he kept the same monotone, Eliza wondered if he had been legitimately worried. "Should that happen, what am I supposed to tell your father?"

Eliza's blood boiled. Were they just another business to him? Without thinking she blurted, "If you really cared, why didn't you talk to him?"

His eyes flared. This time Eliza didn't cower. She couldn't say where this bravery was coming from, but after flying a thousand feet in the air, what else was there to be afraid of? As they glared each other down, Eliza remembered the position she was in. Her face dropped and she slowly turned away.

After another painful silence, Shere finally spoke. "I've been thinking over the appropriate punishment."

Eliza spared a slight glance. "You mean you're not going to tell Dad?"

"He has enough on his plate, such as it is." He glanced out of the corner of his eyes. "Despite what you may think, I do care for my younger brother."

"Oh." She moved her gaze back to the front of plane, hiding her disbelief.

"I believe the term is 'grounded,' correct?" Eliza nodded. "There will be no more after school visits for the next month." So, it was back to the cage.

_Just me and my books again._

As if reading her mind, Shere added, "You are banned from the library as well."

Eliza jerked her head toward him. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"I believe in the punishment fitting the crime."

She was tempted to ask why he didn't lock her in a jail cell,but that would only prolong her imprisonment. Suffocating silence filled the rest of the ride.


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy New Year everyone! To celebrate, here's a nice long chapter.**

Normally, tending his jungle put Shere Khan at ease from the usual business day. Even the business tycoon needed to take a break. But today, he couldn't get his young niece out of his mind.

_Just like her father. _His scissors chopped dry leaves. _Undisciplined and unpredictable. _He could forgive her for touching his books without permission, but this was too far. Still, there was too much of Rose in her too. Not just the physical resemblance or the love for reading, but the same innocent outlook on the world. The longing for companionship. How long since he looked for that too? His brother's accusations rang in his head: "Everything except listening." Shere would never admit to Silas being right, but he did remember the last time Rose spoke to him.

_It was after the mayor cancelled his contract for Whistlestop Jackson. He had stormed off the stage with his hands clenched, wishing he could clench them around Jackson's throat. He barely heard the feminine voice behind him. "Shere, it's not the end of the world."_

_ "It's the beginning of failure, that's what it is," he growled._

_ "So the mayor cancelled one contract. What's the big deal? You still have-"_

_ "The big deal," he whipped around to face her. She flinched at his sharp tone. "Is that that contract was supposed to bring my business to the top. If the mayor favors some grinning hero-wannabe-" _

_ "And what makes you so special?" Rose snapped. "While you sit behind a desk, some people are taking real risks."_

_ "Business is full of risks." Shere eyed his rival giving his acceptance speech; some half-baked nonsense about being humbled and putting the people first. Shere didn't get the full message because he was still seething at that wide grin. "Risks that people don't appreciate when they are blinded by hero worship," he continued. A gentle hand touched his shoulder but he ignored it. "This isn't over." The hand drew back as if touching burning coals._

_ "Shere Khan," Rose raged. "If there was ever a more arrogant, greedy, stubborn," if her insults got to him, he didn't show it. His eyes were still fixed on the stage. He didn't even hear the woman storming off and muttering, "Clueless too."_

At the time, Shere just let her words wash over him, like he did with everyone else, but it had cost him two special people. He didn't attend their wedding, and he didn't write back when they sent a letter with the picture of their newborn. He was too busy, and he wasn't cut out as a family man. Two reasons why taking her in was a mistake_. _He could neither fathom why he said yes, nor why he couldn't call his brother right now. His motto in business was, "Always pay your debts and never break a deal." He owed Silas nothing. If anything Silas owed him.

Shere tried distracting himself by feeding another fly. In all his years building Khan Industries, he learned that business was like a jungle. And the jungle was one thing he understood. He now realized keeping a child was like a jungle: unpredictable and restless.

_Perhaps, _he watched the flytrap chew the fly, _it's not too late._

Eliza lay on her bed with _Treasure Island _flat on her chest. Not even Jim's adventures could distract her of her imprisonment. If anything, they tormented her. Life seemed so much easier in books. There was always a clear ending. Right now, she would rather take her chances with Long John Silver. She stared out the window. The thrill of that ride repeatedly played in her head. What she wouldn't give for that freedom again. This time, she would gladly fly as far from this place as possible.

_Hurry up, Dad._

A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts. She jolted up as if a bee stung her. She might as well expect the grim reaper knocking. Nevertheless, she said, "Come in" knowing that refusing would be even worse. By now, she almost got used to the stern look frozen to Shere's face, but if he was coming to her, something must be wrong.

"Follow me," he said, walking out. She followed him into the elevator. "I figured we can make better make your punishment more productive instead of moping in your room all the time. So," the elevators opened, and he led her to the wide flower boxes. "You're going to help me tend to my jungle."

"That's it?" At first, she only saw a sea of green with large purple flowers. Those flowers opened up, revealing rows of hideous teeth, snapping hungrily at the air. Eliza recoiled. "You gotta be kidding! Those things?"

"Those things," he dragged out 'things' like it was an insult, "can understand you."

_Is he trying to get rid of me?_

"If I wanted to get rid of you, I wouldn't have interfered with your stunt yesterday."

Now he was a mind reader? "What makes carnivorous plants less dangerous?"

"They're on the ground, for one thing." He approached the jungle with a jar. "And I'm familiar with them. Do you know why they never attack me?" The flytraps stopped snapping, watching him with respect.

"Because they're afraid of you?"

"Because I'm the one who feeds them." From the jar, he drew a squirming fly between his claws, and held above one of the plants. In one snap, the fly was gone. Eliza shuddered, sorry for the fly, but grateful that it wasn't her. Shere picked up another fly and held it to her. Her eyes widened, realizing what he wanted her to do.

"Is this necessary?"

"If you don't want to get bitten, yes."

"Or I could just stay away from them."

"Unfortunately, this is part of your punishment, so you have no say in this."

She begrudgingly took the fly. Its wings tickled her fingers. "This doesn't seem fair to the fly."

"The same happens in a real jungle," Shere shrugged. "I'm just giving the plant an advantage. Business works the same way," he pinched another squirming bug. "As does life. There are the eaters and the eaten." The next plant snapped up the insect. "You may feel sorry for the fly, but what about the plant? Should it starve?"

This made sense, however cruel it sounded. She approached the smallest plant she saw, and hopefully the least dangerous. It leered at her with saliva dripping down its jaws. She wondered if it would prefer a bigger meal…like her_. _Her trembling arm stretched toward it. She nearly jumped out of her fur when it snapped the insect out of her fingers.

"Well done," said Shere. Eliza could have sworn she heard approval.

Panting, she checked her fingers to make sure she still had all ten, until something small and hard bumped into her stomach. She stiffened and slowly lowered her gaze. The plant nudged her like a kitten. Too surprised to be scared, she stroked the smooth surface. No mistaking it, the plant was definitely purring. Eliza found herself giggling.

"Looks like it will let you trim its leaves," said Shere, handing her a pair of gloves and garden shears. "Only the dry ones."

As Eliza worked, the small flytrap continued nuzzling her arm. The rest were just as easy. She didn't have to worry about getting bitten once. It still took a few feedings before they didn't make her sick, but it was rewarding when they nuzzled her. The little one she first fed proved to be the feistiest, shoving the others out of the way like a baby competing for mom's attention. Eliza laughed, scratching its head and secretly naming it Peter Pan.

She glanced at her uncle's work, surprised to find him scratching under their chins before trimming them. She never would've pegged him as affectionate, but these were the only plants as scary as him. Or at least, they were at first. She stroked a large head. She was wrong about the plants, what else was she wrong about?

After feeding her tenth flytrap, Eliza gathered the courage to ask the question that weighed her down. "Uncle Shere, can I ask you something?

"Hm?"

Eliza took a deep breath. "Why do you fight with my dad?"

His shears paused midway between cutting. For a moment, the only sound was the plant munching on the fly. She should've been used to these pauses. While it didn't make her uncomfortable this time, it still set her on edge. The flytrap seemed to sense something was wrong because it tugged on her shirt with its teeth. Eliza got distracted, tugging her shirt back.

"We had separate goals," he finally answered.

"So?"

"Your father was less ambitious. We studied at the same business school, along with your mother, but your father always had his mind on planes."

Eliza smiled. That part she could guess on her own.

"I did offer him a job with my pilots, but he insisted on making his way with the world independently. Stubborn fool that he is."

"He is not! He followed his dream."

"And where has that led you two?" He didn't take his eyes off his work. Eliza opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Your dreams will only get you so far until you need money. Otherwise," he paused to look her way, "you wouldn't need to stay with me now, would you?"

Eliza had no answer. She remembered their sad little apartment too well. She had to grow up fast and practice patience when her father worked late. To fill the pause, she fed another plant. It purred and she scratched its head and chin.

"You're still young," her uncle continued. "So, you might not understand now."

"I think I do." Eliza kept her attention on the plant, comforted by its purring. When her uncle said nothing, she looked back at him to find him still watching. For once, his look didn't scare her. Although his facial muscles remained the same, his eyes were different. Almost…sad.

He slipped off his gloves. "I think that's enough for today." Surprised by her own disappointment, Eliza the plant one last pat. "By the way, how are you doing in school?" That was the first time he ever asked. "Your father would want to know."

"Doing okay, but math is killing me." The reminder hit her like a tsunami. She slumped her shoulders and planted her palm on her face. "Oh cripes!"

"There will be no need for such language."

"Sorry!" She straightened like a soldier at attention. "I just remembered I have homework due Monday."

"I see." Shere tapped his claws on his desk.

"Well," Eliza sighed. "Guess I better get to it."

"Will you be able to figure it out on your own?"

Eliza shrugged.

"Then you best bring it down here."

Eliza's eyes widened. "You mean you'll help?"

"I'll set you on the right track, but I still have work to fill out." He sat at his desk and shuffled through a stack of papers. "And no Khan is failing something as simple as math." Eliza snickered. She didn't know what was funnier: him calling math simple or acknowledging her as a Khan. Her amusement didn't go unnoticed. "Well, go get it," Shere urged. Eliza shuffled out, knowing better than to ignore that command.

To her surprise, homework in the office wasn't so bad. She sat on the edge of the jungle box by the desk, allowing the flytraps to nuzzle her while she worked. Peter Pan, finally calmed down to rest on her shoulder. Despite the offer, she tried figuring out the problems on her own because Shere always had an intense expression during his own work. Instead, he would stop his work to ask her.

What Eliza didn't know was that she had a similar look on her face when she thought hard. Between his own work, Shere would catch that look out of the corner of his eye. As promised, he would only give a small hint to get her to working on her own. After which, there was less frustration in her eyes and pure figuring. While one hand scratched away at the problems, the other gently stroked the tiny flytrap on her shoulder. Shere Khan's chest swelled with pride.

They were interrupted when Shere's employee John entered.

"Uh, Mr. Khan," he said nervously. "It's time to take-oh," he froze when he saw Eliza. Eliza smiled. John smiled back, but he couldn't help shuddering when he noticed the flytrap on her shoulder. Those things always gave him the creeps. They tried eating him from time to time.

"Well," said Shere. "What is it?"

"Oh sorry, sir. I just came for your coffee order."

"Yes, yes, the usual." He kept his eyes on his papers. As John started shuffling out, something crossed his mind. "Hold on."

John scurried back. "Yes, sir."

Shere turned to his niece. "Anything?"

At first, Eliza just stared, but then noticed John grip his tail, smiling. He must have been excited to have another task if it meant finding favor with his boss.

"Can I have hot chocolate?" she asked.

"One hot chocolate and one coffee comin up!" said John, bounding out of the office. He returned to set two mugs on the desk. Shere sipped from his mug without even acknowledging his employee, but Eliza thanked him he left. Neither had noticed Shere looking at his drink with a raised eyebrow, but when Eliza sipped her own, a strong bitterness overwhelmed her mouth. She swallowed with difficulty, coughing and sputtering.

"Ah," Shere nodded in realization. "I think you got mine." They traded mugs and Eliza chugged a mouthful, letting it sit before swallowing and exhaling.

"How do adults drink that stuff?"

"Wait till you are one." Shere sipped his coffee nonchalantly. Either Eliza was imagining things, or that was real amusement in his eyes.

Lost in their work, neither Khans were aware of the setting sun. Shere's nose was buried in paperwork and he forgot to check on Eliza's progress. By the time he did, she was fast asleep. The larger flytraps supported her with their thick stems while their leaves formed a pillow. The smallest one rested on her chest, cradled in her hands.

Shere considered waking her up, but once he saw how late it was, he decided to check her homework instead. Shere Khan was rarely surprised, but he didn't count on his help being that efficient. The girl was a fast learner. She was a Khan after all.

He decided to let her rest. No doubt Eliza had exhausted her brains out. He couldn't imagine those plants being comfortable, but somehow the child slept with a content look on her face. She might as well have already been in a normal bed right now. Most people would worry the plants were saving her for their next meal, but he wasn't most people. It looked like she wasn't either.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for your patience. I needed a break to get my ideas organized. As Louie says, you flyboys stuck with me like a bad habit. And I just want you to know I really do appreciate your feedback. **

The next morning, John didn't come in with the usual breakfast tray. Instead, the alarm clock woke her at 9. She didn't remember setting it. For that matter, she didn't remember climbing into bed. She did however, recall getting drowsy in the middle of her homework. But if she was in her bed and still in her day clothes, did her uncle have to carry her up? Upon hitting the alarm, she noticed the note beside the clock.

_Meet in the kitchen when you're ready._

"Oh no! He's probably angry."

Nevertheless, she brushed her teeth, combed her hair and followed the corridor. It had been months since he showed her where the dining room was, but it was easy to find since the door was open. With a deep breath, she crept in to find her uncle at the table, reading a newspaper. Two plates of bacon and eggs, two mugs, and a stack of papers decorated the table.

"Um…" she stuttered.

"Ah, good, you're awake," he set the paper aside to lean chin against his knuckles. "I thought this time we would do something different." He motioned to the empty chair.

Eliza sat down. "You mean you're not angry?"

"Over what?"

"Nothing." Eliza poked at her eggs.

"You finished your homework," he nodded the papers.

"Oh, yeah, I forget," Eliza smiled. "Thank you for helping me. It got easier."

"Good direction is one factor," Khan sipped his coffee. "A good mind is another."

Eliza sipped her mug (which turned out to be hot chocolate) to hide her blush.

"Did you know father had such a mind?" Khan asked.

"No."

"That's because he never did anything with it."

Eliza groaned. "You're not going to bad talk him again are you?"

"No, but as Khans, you both have the same potential."

Eliza kept her eyes on her food as she ate, afraid to ask where he was going with this.

"So," he continued, "I have another task for you."

Eliza dropped her fork, growing hopeful. "Feeding the plants?" She hadn't forgotten her new friends.

"We will, but I have a business meeting first."

"Oh," Eliza shrugged. "I can wait." She sipped more of her hot chocolate.

"No, you're coming to listen."

Eliza nearly choked on her drink. "Are you serious?"

"Do you have anything better to do?" No doubt he was being rhetorical because she didn't have any other choice.

Her head drooped. "Guess not."

"Good, because I truly believe it will be beneficial."

The conference room was about half as the size of the office. A curved table encircled a mechanical chair for Khan to overlook his employees. He showed Eliza to a seat in the balcony where she would go unnoticed. She observed the employees pouring in, taking account of their professional attire and confidant attitudes. If they liked coming here, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

How wrong she was. Ten minutes later and she was already checking the clock. No matter how hard she listened, all she picked up was something about stocks and bonds, lots of numbers and 'investments' used about twenty times. An hour later and she gave up trying to understand. Instead she watched her fingers weaving in and out just to give her something to look at. _Surely, they would finish by now._

But no. Another hour ticked by. Not even school had seemed this long and dry. If the employees were as bored as her, they were better at hiding it. She imagined herself flying with Kit as her eyes droops. She could almost feel the wind flying in her hair, until someone nudged her shoulder. Her eyes flickered open, and she realized she had slumped in her seat. Once her vision cleared, a stern face and folded arms stared down at her. A look she knew too well.

"I'm awake!" she shot into a sitting position. realizing how loud she spoke, she flinched and scanned the room, but it was empty. "Oh, it's over."

"Did you learn anything?" asked Khan.

"Uh," she scratched her head. "Lots of buying and selling?"

Khan sighed. "Never mind, let's just feed the jungle."

The dreary hours faded as Eliza giggled and stroked the antsy plants. Sometimes they would tug on her ponytail with her teeth when they wanted her attention, but she didn't mind. She no longer got squeamish when she fed them insects. Still, something was off, but it wasn't the jungle. Her uncle was just as quiet as last time, but somehow, he seemed different. Yesterday, he showed approval, however subtle it was. This time, it was like she wasn't there at all. Was he that upset about the meeting?

"I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"I suppose you're still too young. You might understand later."

"Why do I need to come to these meetings anyway?" Eliza held a beetle in her palm for one of the plants. "It's not like I'm going to work here." When Khan didn't answer, she jerked her head in his direction, startling the plant. Her hand closed over the beetle. "Wait, you're not thinking…"

He paused to look at her but didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

"But I'm only a kid."

"You won't be forever." Khan set his garden shears down and pulled a fly from the jar. "I'm not planning to hire you any time soon, but I don't want you throwing your future away like Silas did."

Eliza barely noticed the beetle squashing to a pulp in her fists. "Because it's better to be alone and bitter?" Khan paused to face her with his brows crossed, but he didn't say anything. This time, Eliza didn't back down. "Because Dad wanted to get out of your shadow?" As usual, Khan kept a silent, dangerous persona. Instead of scaring her, this time it infuriated her. She almost wished he yell. Any reaction would be normal. Didn't he feel anything at all? "I think I know why my parents didn't talk to you." Without waiting for a scolding, she stormed back to her room.

Khan watched his niece departing, ignoring the pulp his own fly had become.


	13. Chapter 13

Neither Khans interacted that morning. Eliza hardly ate the breakfast on her bedside table, too eager to escape her imprisonment. As Sam the chauffeur drove on, Eliza stared up at the clear sky. Anyone else would see this as a good omen, but it only reminded her of what she was missing out.

By the time they were three blocks from the school, Eliza spotted Kit. "Sam, stop," she urged.

"But we're not there yet," he replied.

"I know but- " she paused. What if Kit was angry with her? Maybe she shouldn't talk to him now. No, she couldn't wait any longer. She had to apologize or the guilt would eat at her all day. "It's only a few blocks away. I can walk from here."

"I'm sorry, Miss. Mr. Khan said- "

"He only said I couldn't meet people after school."

"Even so- "

Clearly, he was afraid of his boss just like the rest of them. Probably tired like them too. "Don't you want a break? If I walk, that gives you more time." Sam touched the brim of his hat thoughtfully. The temptation had him, though he still looked hesitant. "And I promise not to tell. Please!"

"Very well then."

"Thank you!" Eliza squealed, bounding out of the car towards Kit, calling his name.

"Eliza!" Kit jumped. "You startled me."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to." She stared at her feet. "Kit, about my uncle. I should've told you."

Kit waved a hand. "Hey, don't sweat it. I can guess why you didn't."

"You do?"

Kit grinned, pointed at her with his arm outstretched dramatically and said, "Look, there goes Shere Khan's niece." Eliza laughed. "I want to be her friend," Kit continued in a droll voice, "so she can buy whatever I want."

"Stop!" Eliza howled, clutching her stomach. Kit laughed with her. He was right though. She laughed some more, but not because of Kit's joke. She was just glad he wasn't the type of person he described. Kit was just happy to see her laughing again.

Unawares to the children, two figures lurked between an alley.

"You hear that?" Mad Dog whispered. "It's definitely the Khan brat."

"Time to nab?" asked Dumptruck, pulling a large brown sack out of his jacket.

"Not until they're less public."

"So how are you doing?" Kit's voice softened.

"Okay," she shrugged. "Except for being grounded a month."

"Oh," Kit lowered his eyes. "Sorry."

"Could be worse."

"Could be a lot worse," Kit added.

"Speaking of which, how did he know Baloo?"

"Well, you see," Kit rubbed the back of his neck. "Baloo and I might've helped him out of a few scrapes."

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not."

"Why didn't you say so before?"

Kit shrugged. "Didn't think to."

"What did you guys help him with anyway?"

"Remember when those robots took over all the planes?"

"Yeah," Eliza glowered. "My dad lost his job because of them." She remembered him fuming that this was his brother's fault, and even came close to calling him and giving a piece of his mind.

"A lot of pilots did," Kit added. "Including Baloo."

"Thank goodness my uncle cancelled them."

"Yeah," Kit chuckled. "The old bucket of bolts couldn't even handle air pirates."

"Wait," Eliza's eyes widened. "You mean pirates attacked him?" She may have been angry with him, but she would never want him in danger.

"Yep." Kit grinned. "And guess who saved him."

"Baloo?"

"You got it. And one time," Kit snorted, "the Jungle Aces and I saved him and Ernie from a mad scientist and his robot."

Eliza joined in the laughter, pausing only to add, "I don't believe it."

"Believe it. The robot thought Ernie was Bullethead."

"The comic book hero? Come on!"

"I'm serious. Mr. Khan didn't even act scared, he just said," Kit narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice, "I am not amused."

Eliza snickered. "Now, that I believe. But you know," she looked back toward Khan Tower, overlooking the rest of the city. "I was starting to like him."

"No kidding?"

Eliza briefly recounted the weekend's events.

"No way," said Kit. "You stormed out and survived?"

"Yeah," Eliza let out a soft laugh. "Guess I was too upset to think straight."

"I know what you mean," Kit's head drooped. "One time, Baloo and I got into a fight after I went cloud surfing," he said.

"But he didn't mind last time," said Eliza as they rounded a corner, leading to a quiet section of the street.

"Yeah, but I was being stupid and showing off." Kit kept his eyes on his feet. "I'll never forget how scared he got. This crazy stunt-flyer saw me and then- " Kit then noticed a lack of footsteps. He had been too lost in that painful memory to realize he was alone. "Eliza?"

"Yowch!" a familiar voice howled passed the corner. "She bit me!"

Kit followed the source of the noise. To his horror, Mad Dog had Eliza in a bear hug, struggling to cover her scream. Beside them, Dumptruck held open a large brown sack. Kit slammed into Mad Dog. With a grunt, the pirate dropped Eliza, stumbling into his cohort.

"Come on!" Kit grabbed Eliza's hand, dragging her into a run.

"Get back here!" the pirates yelled, breaking into a pursuit. Kit looked back only once to see Mad Dog gaining on them, inches from grabbing Eliza. Kit pushed her out of the way in a nick of time, only for Mad Dog to snatch him as he had previously grabbed Eliza. "Gotcha!" Kit hammered his fists on the pirate's arms. Mad Dog held back one of Kit's hands with his own free hand, leaving one fist to pound weakly.

"Put him down!" Eliza screeched, prying at the arm holding her friend captive.

"Eliza, run!" Kit shouted, but the sack already came over the girl's head.

"Got 'er!" Dumptruck hoisted his catch. At the sight of his helpless friend, Kit scratched and bit at his captor's arm, only to get knocked on the head. Though dazed, he continued his struggle. "Say, what do we do with him?" asked Dumptruck, slinging the squirming sack over his shoulders.

"We'll have to take him too," Mad Dog restraining his flailing prisoner.

"But the captain said he only needed the girl."

"If we let him go, he'll get the police." He grit his teeth when Kit bit his hand. "Hurry and open the sack!" Dumptruck complied and Mad Dog flung the boy in, tangling him with the first prisoner.

"Kit! Ow! You're here!"

"Liza! You - Ow! - you okay?"

"No! What's – Ouch! My foot! - What's going on? What do these guys want with us?"

"I don't know. Hey, get your elbow off my chest!"

"I will if you get your knee off my leg!" In that hour of discomfort, bickering was all the children could do. Confined and tangled they were helpless to the pirates three times their weight.

The children's confinement seemed to last forever. Finally, the sack flipped over, releasing them tumbling in a heap. Though the fresh air tasted good, they coughed after adjusting to the stuffiness. Before either could stretch out, Mad Dog snatched Eliza by the shoulders while Dumptruck nabbed Kit. In front of them stood a tall, slim fox in a fancy blue suit. The children were more focused on the fearsome cutlass in his hands.

"Don Karnage!" Kit gasped. Eliza gasped too. She had seen the dread pirate's wanted posters and newspaper shots. The pictures didn't do his wicked grin justice.

"Lookity look," the pirate whooped. "You dumb heads didn't too a terrible job." He bowed in a dramatic, yet mocking manner. "Welcome aboard, Miss Khan."

Eliza faltered. "H-how?"

"And," Karnage noticed Kit. "My old puny protégé."

Eliza's head whipped toward Kit. "Wait, what?"

"Whoopsie!" Karnage taunted. "Did I embarrass you in front of your little girlfriend?"

"What?" the children chorused, reddening as the pirates laughed.

"Whatta ya want, Karnage?" Kit demanded, shaking off his embarrassment. "We got nothing valuable."

"You don't," Karnage pointed the tip of his sword at Eliza. "But she does."

"W-what do you mean?" Eliza stuttered, shrinking back against Mad Dog's knees.

"Or rather," Karnage picked his claws with his sword's tip. "Your dear old uncle has what I want: riches beyond imagination!" His attention moved to Kit. "Unfortunately for you, Baloo is about as rich as a desert. So, you're useless." He waved his hand dismissively. "Toss him."

"Wait!" Eliza screamed, as Dumptruck lifted the squirming Kit.

"Don't bother begging, young lady," Karnage jeered. "I don't do begging."

"He's not useless."

"Oh?" Karnage brought his head to her level so he looked straight at her. She hoped he couldn't see the beads of sweat. "Name one use and I'll reconsider."

Eliza found it difficult to think straight with those eyes staring into her. It was worse than her course, her uncle!"My uncle will pay his ransom too." Karnage raised a skeptical eyebrow. "He owes Kit a favor," she added. "Big time."

"Really?" Karnage straightened, out of her face to her relief. "For his sake, you better hope so." At his nod, Dumptruck lowered Kit, not too gently, back on his feet. Kit stared revealing his own skepticism. Eliza tried to hide her own.

**All that waiting and I leave you with a cliffhanger. ****(Imitates Karnage) Hehe, I am so horrible am I not? **

**Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter already.**


	14. Chapter 14

All things considered, the conference brought some good news on their latest savings. Khan might have even called it successful until Mrs. Snarly walked in.

"Mr. Khan, there's a phone call for you."

"I thought I said I was not to be interrupted."

His secretary walked up to his desk to whisper in his ear. "It's your niece's principal. He said she never showed up."

While the others in the meeting didn't hear the message, they knew how bad it was when their boss' claws scraped across the table, peeling off several long strips. Not wanting to be the next scratching post, nobody said a word. Mrs. Snarly, however, sighed as if this was routine and she was more annoyed at buying another desk. That made three desks this month. Still maintaining his dignity, Khan stood.

"Apologies, gentlemen, but something's come up. Shall we reschedule for tomorrow?" They all nodded, knowing better than to offer an alternative or ask what that 'something' was.

"Shall I call the police?" asked Mrs. Snarly when the conference room was empty.

"No need. I know exactly where she is."

"What?" Rebecca shrieked into the phone. "Are you sure? Okay. Yes, thank you." She dropped the phone, rushed to the sleeping bear on the chair and shook him. "Baloo, wake up."

"Five more minutes, Mom," Baloo mumbled, turning over on his side.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Rebecca seized one of the scattered chair cushions, slamming it onto the pilot.

"Ow! What gives, Becky?"

"Kit's not at school."

"What!" Baloo bounded off the chair like it was hot iron. "Kidnappers! Is Dan Dawson back?" He spat the name like it was poison and his fists curled. "If he's trying to take Kit from me again-"

"Let's try to calm down." Rebecca gently took his shoulders. "Maybe it's not as bad as we think." That last statement was aimed more at herself than at Baloo. She called the police while Baloo paced. Paranoid, she then called Molly's school to make sure her daughter was safe too.

A rapping on the door interrupted Baloo's hysterics. Normally, Rebecca would jump at another business opportunity. This time she called, "Go away, we're closed." The door opened regardless, revealing the foreboding business tycoon they knew too well.

"Shere Khan!" Baloo gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca demanded.

"Where's my niece?"

Rebecca's anger drained. "You mean she's not at school either?"

"So, your boy's missing too, is he?" Khan looked from one bear to the other. "Then there's no doubt he led her on another reckless adventure."

"Hold on there, mister," Baloo brought his face inches from Khan's. "You can't just barge in here and start throwing blame around."

"Does it not seem a coincidence, Mr. Baloo, that both children are missing? Furthermore, I'm fairly certain Eliza wouldn't run away on her own accord?"

"Oh yeah? Last time I saw her, she didn't look too happy. I bet she wanted to get away."

"And you can't 'bet' on what you don't know." Although Khan didn't raise his voice, his reply carried a dangerous undertone.

"Will you two quit bickering?" said Rebecca, coming between them. "We're all worried and we're not helping either of those kids by standing here." Neither of the men acknowledged her, still glaring each other down.

The tension finally broke at another knock on the door. A tiger wearing a chauffer's uniform entered with terror in his face. "Mr. Khan, it's the car radio."

"Tell them I'm busy."

"It's Don Karnage, sir."

One could have heard a pin drop in the office, until Khan said, "Very well." Baloo and Rebecca followed him to the fancy car. Khan sat in the back seat and picked up the radio. "Speak."

"Allo, allo Khan-type person," said a familiar thick accent. "It is I, the fantastic Don Karnage speaking to you in my voice."

"I know what your voice sounds like, Karnage. What do you want?"

"What do I want? Oh, what a question! How about your entire fortune, eh?"

Khan raised an eyebrow. "I knew you were deluded before, Karnage," he scoffed. "But now you have lost your mind."

"I thought he lost it years ago," Baloo whispered to Rebecca.

"Sh," she hissed.

Khan continued, "Do you really think you can make such a request?"

"Oh, no no no. I know I can't, so my guest will ask for me."

On the _Iron Vulture, _Mad Dog gripped Eliza's shoulders while Dumptruck had Kit. Karnage brought the receiver to Eliza's face. "Say 'uncle,' little girl," he said in a singsong.

If the ransom had been reasonable, she might have been less reluctant. As much as Karnage scared her, she couldn't ask her uncle for help. Especially not after yesterday. Caught between a rock and a hard place, her lips sealed.

"I hear nothing, Karnage," Khan said over the radio. "If you're done wasting my time-"

"No, no, she's here I tell you. "He glared back at the girl. "You're trying my patience, missy." With one hand still holding the radio to her face, the other pulled at her ponytail. This wasn't like those gentle tugs the plants gave. Eliza felt like the skin was being ripped off her head. She shrieked. Kit wriggled in Dumptruck's grip, vainly trying to come to his friend's defense.

Back at Higher for Hire, Rebecca clasped a hand over her mouth. Baloo's fists curled as he mumbled to insults.

"That's enough, Karnage" Khan ordered, claws dragging across the expensive leather seat. "I believe you."

"Good," Karnage released Eliza returned to the radio. "Now, regarding my demands…"

"Are you okay?" Kit asked Eliza.

"Ow," Eliza rubbed her head eyeing daggers at Karnage. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Karnage stiffened. "Crazy? Crazy!"

"Uh oh," muttered Mad Dog. "Ya said the word."

Before Eliza could ask what he meant, she found herself lifted her by her shirt collar, squirming, with Karnage baring his teeth in her face. "Never call me that word!"

Unable to hold back anymore, Kit kicked Dumptruck's shins, freeing himself and tackling Karnage at the knees. The pirate stumbled, dropping both the girl and the radio. The latter clattered at his feet, inches from Kit.

"You leave her alone!"

Hearing Kit's voice, Baloo and Rebecca drew sharp gasps, clinging to each other.

Khan raised his voice, claws digging into the seat until springs emerged. "Listen, Karnage. If any harm comes to that girl, you won't get a penny from me."

Karnage regained his composure while Dumptruck and Mad Dog restrained the captives. "Of course, of course. You are big-time business-type, yes no? So let's talk big-time business. I have your niece and, if you care to know, Kit Cloudkicker. If you don't send me the deeds to your fortune by-shall we say?- midnight, you will never see these brats again."

The connection ended with a slam. The whole world seemed to go quiet. Baloo hugged the sobbing Rebecca with one arm while the other curled into a fist. He imagined himself punching the pirate captain in the face. Khan maintained the stony expression, but his brows crossed murderously. The arm of his seat had been scratched down to the wooden support. Not even that was safe from the claws.

"You're gonna pay the ransom, right?" asked Baloo.

"I don't intend to." Khan slammed the door.

Both bears watched the departing vehicle open-mouthed, until Rebecca shook her fist in the air. "Why that greedy son of a…Baloo!" In the middle of her ramble, Baloo marched toward the _Sea Duck. _"Baloo, wait!"

"No time for waiting, Becky. I'm getting those kids back myself."

Rebecca scowled and put her hands on her hips. "Not by yourself you're not."

Baloo turned around. "It's gonna be dangerous."

Rebecca grinned. "Like we haven't been in worse."

Baloo grinned back. "Well, what are we waiting for, boss lady?"

"I'll call Wildcat and tell him to take care of Molly."

Back in the car, Khan instructed his driver to take him to the airfield before dialing his car phone.

"Send for my elite pilot squad."

**Heh heh, had you going a moment, didn't I?**


	15. Chapter 15

Dumptruck tossed the children, not too gently, into a small cell with two barred windows overlooking the sky. Kit recognized it from his time as pirate. Dumptruck then set the key wring on his belt and turned his back. Seeing his chance, Kit made a swipe and waited until the pirate was out of sight.

"Coast is clear," he said, peering through the bars. "Now all we have to do is…Eliza, you okay?" His friend hugged her trembling self on the bench. She nodded, but the jerking manner said otherwise. Kit touched her shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"No, it won't!" she sobbed. "There's no way my uncle's going to pay a ransom that ridiculous."

"Are you sure?"

"After I snapped at him, why would he?" Eliza lowered her head into her knees. "I'm sorry, Kit. I wasn't even sure he would pay for you. I just had to think fast."

"We'll worry about that later." As he spoke, Kit jingled the key ring.

Eliza's back straightened abruptly, her mouth forming an O-shape. "How?"

"I snitched them off Dumptruck before he left." He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "I might've learned a trick or two from pirating. Hey!" In that moment, Eliza threw her arms around Kit and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Kit, you're fantastic!"

"Yuck!" Kit wiped his cheek with his sleeve, covering a blush. "Let's just go."

The children crept through the corridors, ears open, eyes on every corner. The _Iron Vulture _seemed to go on forever. It was like being in the belly of a massive beast, all light and hope from the world cut off.

"Got a plan?" Eliza whispered.

"Yeah, get to the radio and call for- wait!" Kit pulled her by the hand behind a crate at the sound of whistling. The children huddled, holding their breaths as the pirate walked by. Luckily, he was too lost in his whistling to notice anything. Once the pirate was turned the curve of the corridor, Kit led Eliza onward.

"Anyway," Kit continued, "We radio for help. Someone's bound to hear."

"I hope so," Eliza shuddered. The silent corridor was unnerving, and one question lingered. "Kit, why did Karnage call you his protégé?"

Kit winced and bit his lip.

"Sorry," said Eliza. "If you don't want to talk about it- "

"I was one of his pirates." The footsteps behind him paused. Eliza had stopped in her tracks, eyes like saucers. Kit shrugged. "I guess we both had secrets."

"But how?"

"I never knew my parents. Grew up on the streets, learned to navigate with the hobos. One day I was hitching a friendly flight when Karnage attacked. I thought he was gonna throw me overboard, but he said I had spunk and offered me a place with his crew. Said I'd like his family." Kit slunk his head. "Some family. When I got sick of Karnage, I ran away and found Baloo."

Eliza processed this new information, looking back to when they first met at recess, when he showed his disdain for pirates. To think, at one point she would've joined the pirates in a heartbeat. "Kit, I didn't know how bad you had it."

"Not anymore," Kit smiled. "I've got Baloo, Miss Cunningham, and Molly. They're my real family." Eliza's footsteps stopped again. When he turned, she was staring at her feet. "You okay?"

"It's just," her voice softened. "What if I was wrong about Uncle Shere? He's scary but that doesn't mean he's a bad person. And I doubt Karnage was much of a parent."

"No, he wasn't."

Eliza compared the last two days to the previous month. How much more involved he had gotten in her life. He cared about her future even if they disagreed. That was more than she could say for Karnage trying to make Kit a pirate. "Uncle Shere never raised a kid before, but he still tried to make the best of it. While I barely gave him a chance." She clasped her forearm. "After what I said, I wouldn't blame him for not wanting me back."

"He sure sounded worried over the radio."

"True." Eliza lowered her eyes. The reminder heightened her guilt. "Speaking of which, we should get going."

"Oh, yeah." Their footsteps were the only sounds as both minds weighed with each step. Finally, Kit broke the silence. "I don't know if it helps, but Baloo and I had a fight once."

"Really?" Eliza stared. "But you seem so close."

"Doesn't mean it's perfect." Kit wrung his hands. "While I was cloud surfing, I started showing off to another pilot when a storm started. Baloo blew up at me for taking chances, and I kept making excuses."

"Sounds bad."

"It didn't stop there. That other pilot wanted me in his crazy stunt show. Baloo tried talking me out of it, but I was so stupid, I thought he was tying me down." Kit cringed. "I said some things I still regret."

Eliza grimaced. She could think of a few things she would gladly take back. "Then what happened?"

"I ran away to join the show anyway, but that pilot really was crazy." Kit's brows crossed. "A phony too. So I quit, but I wasn't sure Baloo would want me back. But," Kit smiled, "he came right when I needed him most."

Eliza smiled back. "That's good." While Kit's story was encouraging, Shere Khan and Baloo were two different people. She wasn't sure the latter would be as forgiving. Still, if she could make it up in any way...hard to say how if she cost him his life-earned fortune. "Next time I see Uncle Shere- "

"Sh!" Kit hissed, dragging her by the sleeve behind another crate. He had caught a third set of footsteps approaching faintly approaching. Once again, they stiffened like statues in their hiding place, waiting for the pirate to pass. "Come on," Kit whispered, leading her away from the crate. They didn't notice the board leaning against the crate. In their haste, they bumped into the board, knocking it with a clatter echoing down the corridor.

"Hey, what?" the pirate lurched.

"Uh oh," the children yelped simultaneously.

Kit clasped Eliza's hand. "Run!"

**FYI: Kit's backstory is revealed in the comic "The Long Flight Home." The fight with Baloo is from the episode "Stormy Weather."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope everyone's staying safe and healthy during this madness. Figured we could both use something to pass the time during quarantine. **

Don Karnage was making a list of everything he wanted to do with his new fortune when someone knocked at his door. In a sing song voice, he answered, "If you brought me a present, come in."

"Captain," said Mad Dog, dashing into the room with Dumptruck. "The prisoners have escaped!"

"What?" Karnage dropped his pen and paper. "Didn't you lock the cell?"

"Er, yeah," Dumptruck checked his belt. "I got der key right- oh."

"Idiots!" Karnage smacked his minions' faces. "Find them!"

Meanwhile, the children were trapped between two pirates charging from both ends of the corridor. They ducked in time for the pirates to slam into each other, giving them a chance to make a break for it. They made it out of the corridor, only to find themselves in the hull, where the planes where stored…and where the pirates were cleaning the planes.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire. The pirates swarmed at the kids like piranhas. For a moment, Eliza stood paralyzed. Kit grabbed her hand, leading her up a short flight of stairs. Pirates followed. Neither Kit nor Eliza had a chance to decide which direction to run. They ended up in opposite directions as pirates came between them.

"Kit!" screamed Eliza. The pirate swarm split in two. Her only option was to keep running.

"Eliza!" Kit's voice faded as the pirates closed in on them both.

Eliza pumped every ounce of energy to stay out of arm's reach of the nearest pirates. Up ahead was a vent in the wall, small enough for a child to fit through. That was all she needed to decide her next move. Ducking the pirate's grab at her hair, she yanked the grate out and dove into the vent. A hand brushed her foot just as she scrambled out of reach. She looked back only once to see the overweight pirate getting stuck in the narrow entrance.

The vent seemed to go on forever. If the _Iron Vulture _was the monster that swallowed her up, this was its intestine. Sweat coated her body. Her clammy hands made her slip, landing flat on her stomach. She stayed like that to catch her breath, heart racing ahead of her. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her how long it had been since breakfast.

"Just another minute," she panted. "Or an hour."

No, Kit was still out there. He knew the ship better than her, so he must have gotten away, right? Didn't matter. After all Kit risked for her, how could she just lie around? Still, what could a couple of kids do against a pirate hoard?

Before she could plan anything, she heard voices up ahead. The words were muffled, but she recognized Karnage's voice. The other…

"Kit!" She followed the voices to a grate in the vent's floor and peered through. Two bulky pirates restrained Kit while Karnage leaned on his sword like a cane.

"Let's try this one more time, my boy," said Karnage. "Where's the girl?"

"I told you, I don't know. Even if I did, I still wouldn't tell you."

_Oh, Kit! _Eliza clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Very noble," drawled Karnage. "To think, I had such high hopes for you, boy."

"Yeah, right," Kit scoffed.

"You showed more potential than all the hooligans in my crew. The potential to carry on my work." Karnage knelt, put an arm around the boy's shoulder as if they were old friends. "You still could. Just think big!" He swept his other arm dramatically over their heads as he said this. "Think of it as trading a princess for a king's ransom. What do you say, boy?"

"I'd say," Kit paused.

Karnage raised a brow.

Eliza held her breath.

"I'd rather jump off this ship," Kit finished.

Karnage stood, shaking his head and scowling. "Don't know what I was thinking." He shrugged. "Oh well, we only need the girl anyway."

"Hey!" Eliza yelled, startling the four occupants. "Up here, you crazy coot!"

They looked up. She caught Kit's relief and Karnage's rage before she scurried over the grate.

Karnage clenched his fists and his teeth. "When I catch that bothersome little bother, I'll- "

"Captain!" The overweight pirate, having unstuck himself from the vent, hurried into the hallway. "The girl's in the vents."

"Really?" Karnage snarled. "I didn't notice."

"But, Captain," said one of the pirates holding Kit. "We just saw her."

"Silence you imbeciles! Search the vents!"

Eliza scurried like a centipede. As long as she kept them busy, she should buy Kit more time. Maybe one of them could come up with plan. Would be easier if she wasn't under so much stress.

In her hurry, she didn't see the next grate until it collapsed beneath her. She tumbled onto king-sized bed. Feeling the soft mattress and silk comforter against her exhausted body, she was almost tempted to fall asleep right there. Footsteps woke her from her false peace. Eliza tried hiding under the bed, but it was built on a platform. She could only huddle on the opposite side of the bed.

"Boy," moaned a familiar thick accent. "The things a pirate goes through for an honest living."

Of all the places to drop in, why couldn't it have been the kitchen?

"I am getting the splitting ache in my head," Karnage sighed, belly-flopping onto the bed. Eliza bit her lip. An arm dangled over the bedside, nearly whacking her in the face. When she heard snoring, she tip-toed away from the bed, keeping her eye on the snoozing pirate. Red curtains separated the bed from the rest of the cabin. As she reach the edge of the curtain, Karnage shot up on all fours. In that instant, Eliza slipped behind the curtain, wrapping a section around herself.

"Un momento," said Karnage. "That vent wasn't open before."

Footsteps approached her hiding place. Eliza held her breath and shut her eyes. Her heart pounded in her ears. She wondered if Karnage could hear it.

"So," Karnage sneered. His voice was right next to her. "You thought you could give the greatest pirate the slippery, eh?"

_He found me! _

"Ah ha!"

Eliza choked on a scream. All that came out was a faint squeak.

A different squeak drowned out hers. This one like rusty hinges opening. Eliza peeked around a corner of the curtain. Karnage was across the room, digging through an open chest and throwing its contents around the room.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" He stormed into his closet, tearing out clothes, guns, and cutlasses.

Eliza allowed a soft sigh of relief. This was her chance. His ranting drowned out her sprint. If only her foot didn't catch on the curtain string, tripping her at the threshold.

Karnage sprang out of the closet. For a moment, time stood still. They were like two deer seeing the other as headlights. Then time sped up again. Like a cat and a mouse, he pounced and she scurried. All happened in a second, so he landed on the space from where she moved.

By the time she made it down the hall, Karnage's "You little runt!" was just an echo. She glanced over her shoulder to see him picking himself up to go after her. Great, her luck kept getting better and better. If only she could find…

"Kit!" He was still between two pirates who had dragged him around the curve.

"Eliza!"

One of the pirates bounded toward Eliza. Kit stuck a foot out, tripping him. The other pirate whipped out a cutlass and hovered it at Kit's throat, glaring at Eliza. "One move and he gets it."

Eliza stiffened, drawing a sharp gasp.

Kit shook his head, uttering a weak, "Run."

Run where? Eliza hung her head. It was pointless. She was like a mouse surrounded by cats. What else could she do now? Someone clicked a tongue behind her and she turned around.

Karnage wagged his finger. "You naughty, naughty girl. You cannot make the fool of me twice."

Eliza crossed her arms to hide their trembling. She clenched her teeth and scrunched her face, hoping to conceal her fear. The last thing she wanted was to give Karnage that satisfaction.

"As you can see," Karnage continued. "It takes a good head to make a good deal, and your heads are only half-pints, yes no? That said," he picked his nails with the tip of his sword. "I never actually promised Khan to deliver you in one pieces. You wouldn't like me cranky, would you?"

Kit was about to tell Karnage to leave her alone when he glimpsed Eliza's face. Her brows were crossed right down the center. The same expression from when the other boys refused to let her play pirates. Even back then, there was something familiar about that look. At the time, he couldn't place it. He swore the pirate holding him shuddered.

Karnage noticed this too, disappointed that he didn't get the begging for mercy he was used to. One could see the daggers in their eyes clashing. "You got something to say, Missy?"

"I am not amused."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait. The real climax while writing the climax was fighting writer's block. But if there's one thing Disney's taught me it's never give up. **

A growl rumbled in Karnage's throat. "I'll show you amused you juvenile delinkitiwink." He nodded to the two pirates. The one Kit had tripped seized Eliza's shoulders before they followed their captain, dragging the children with them.

"Not so rough!" Eliza protested, though she knew it was useless.

Karnage led them back to the hangar, telling Gibber to open the mouth. The next command chilled the children to the bone. "Drop the boy!"

Both kids screamed, "No!" as Kit's pirate carried him by the collar to the landing platform

Eliza squirmed in her captor's grasp. "Let him go!"

"Very poor choice of words," Karnage chuckled.

"My uncle will pay his random!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Karnage wagged a finger. "You cannot make the fool of me twice, young lady." The other pirate was now dangling Kit over the edge. "See what happens when you cross the feared pirate, Don Karnage?" Karnage sneered.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Just don't hurt him."

"Whoops! Too late." Indeed it was, for the pirate now held nothing but air.

Eliza kicked her heel into her pirate's shin. He yelped, hopping on one leg and cradling the other, allowing Eliza to run toward the platform. Her legs turned to lead with each step. Her tears just as heavy. Her knees collapsed before she reached the platform's edge. She couldn't look. Not when she knew what she would see.

_Oh, Kit!_ Eliza bent her head over her knees, weeping. I'll_ never forgive myself!_

"Oh well," Karnage, shrugged beside her crumpled form. "C'est la vie."

Rage boiled within Eliza. Forgetting her promise to behave, she sprang at the pirate, hammering her fists on his chest. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Karnage didn't seem fazed. He just rolled his eyes and pushed her away on her head. Still, she charged like a raging bull.

In the middle of their tussle, the pirate other pirate looked up from the edge and said, "Uh, Captain."

Karnage ignored him to taunt Eliza. "Give it up, you puny pipisqueak."

"Er, Captain," said the pirate, reluctantly.

Eliza's fighting slowed. Her shrieks became sobs. How could she pretend to be hero when she was still useless? As the hate and sorrow peaked, she felt a tingling sensation in her fingertips. Without thinking, she swiped at his arm.

Karnage recoiled with a yelp, and examined his arm. To both his and Eliza's horror, his sleeve now had four slits. Eliza observed her hand. From each finger protruded a curved, shiny claw. "What the?" Before she could contemplate what happened, they retracted back into her fingers. A painful tug on her hair broke her out of her confusion.

Karnage pulled to snarl in her face. "You rotten little- " Before he could carry out any insult, there was a massive boom behind the ship's body, rattling the whole ship and sending them stumbling. "What in blue blazes?" squealed Karnage.

The humming of propellers turned their attention overhead to a familiar yellow plane. Karnage growled. He stormed back into the ship. The pirates who dropped Kit grabbed Eliza's arms and followed him inside.

Back in the ship, the radio buzzed. A familiar voice spoke cheerily. "Baloo to Karny, come in."

"Baloo?" Karnage snarled. "If you're here for your tiny friend, you're too late." He grinned at Eliza whose eyes welled with tears. "Cloudkicker has just kicked the bucket." He laughed at his own joke, until another voice joined in.

"You mean me?"

Karnage's jaw dropped.

Eliza let out a cross between a sob and a laugh.

"I tried to tell you, Captain," said the pirate who dropped Kit. "Baloo caught him." He whimpered at his boss' glower.

"Still kidnapping after you and Louise almost got hitched?" Baloo chuckled.

Karnage's clenched his fist and stomped his feet like a toddler. "Never speak of that again!"

"Hows about you hand over Eliza and we'll call it even?"

"Ha, I say to you! And double ha!"

In the _Sea Duck, _Baloo shrugged. "It's your paint job." He nodded to Kit and Rebecca. Each lit a coconut bomb and hurled them at the _Iron Vulture._

"I can't believe you still had these," laughed Kit. Baloo had told him how he and Louie used them to rescue Louie's aunt Louise from the pirates. It turned out they didn't need the whole batch, thanks to Louise's antics, but Louie let Baloo keep them in case of emergency.

"When this is over," Rebecca said, sternly, "You and I are having a long talk, mister!"

"Less talking, more bombing, Beckers."

Eliza felt likes she was in the middle of an earthquake as two more explosions went off.

"Shoot them!" Karnage ordered. "A lot!"

"Don't!" begged Eliza. Karnage ignored her.

At the ship's mouth, she could see the ends of two enormous guns rotating and firing. The _Sea Duck _dodged the blast by a hair's breadth. Despite the pirate holding her back, Eliza managed to stretch at least an inch closer to the radio.

"Baloo!" she yelled. "You're going to get yourselves killed. Just go!"

"Yes, Baloo," Karnage snarled. "Listen to the runt while she makes a smidgen of sense."

Eliza glared. "You should talk."

Karnage glared back, baring his teeth.

"Appreciate the concern, Ponytail," said Baloo. "But no one's getting left behind."

"I couldn't agree any more, Mr. Baloo," the familiar baritone joined in.

Once again, Karnage's jaw dropped. As did Eliza's. She followed his gaze toward the side window and recognized the red and white plane with the gold 'SK' symbol. Her eyes glistened. _I don't believe it!_

Karnage cleared his throat and put on a smug face. "Ah, Mr. Khan. You are here with my ransom, yes-no?"

No answer came from the radio, but the message was clear when gunfire showered the ship's main guns. In all his excitement, Karnage had not noticed the fighter planes coming from all angles.

"You were supposed to bring me a massive fortune!" Karnage shrieked. "Not a massive dent in my poor ship!"

"Mr. Karnage, do you know how much I hate being told what to do?"

Karnage watched the planes buzzing around the _Vulture _like small birds ganging on a bird of prey. "I'm guessing a lot?" he gulped.

"As much as I hate having something important stolen."

Important? The word lingered on Eliza's conscience. He couldn't actually mean…

"Normally," Khan continued, "I'm not as unforgiving as people think. But this time." Just when Eliza thought his tone couldn't get any darker, he still managed somehow. "This time you crossed a line."

On Khan's command, more bullets showered the ship. Eliza was getting worried at the amount of damage. As much as she wanted to get out of here, this was getting out of hand. _And he said I was reckless?_

"Do you want us to fight back, Captain?" asked Mad Dog.

"Patience, Mad Dog." Karnage returned to the microphone. "Let us not be the hasty pudding, we can work this out."

"So, you are surrendering?"

"We are pirates, we don't even know what that means."

One of the pirates tapped his shoulder. "Uh, Captain. I think it means- "

Karnage clonked him on the head. "As I was saying, I still have your niece." When nothing came from the radio, he grinned smugly. "We wouldn't want the pipisqueak to squeak would we? Well," he tapped his chin. "Actually, I would but you wouldn't."

Aboard Khan's plane, his panther pilot flinched. When he joined Khan's force, he mentally prepared for every dangerous scenario he could think of. Hearing a child in distress wasn't one of them. He looked at his boss, who still hadn't said anything, but continued to stare at the looming _Vulture. _Khan's hand clenched on the microphone, and the pilot worried it might crack. "Sir?" The sooner they got orders, the better.

Finally, Khan sighed. "All pilots, stand down."

Karnage grinned triumphantly. A wave of guilt overtook Eliza. So that was it. He was going to lose his life earnings and she would be responsible. Not to mention most of Cape Suzette would suffer. She did learn one thing in his meeting: if his company fell, it would have a domino effect on other businesses.

As Karnage discussed terms and conditions, Eliza remembered the claws from earlier. She still had no idea how they got there, and they scared her, but they would come in handy right about now. She closed her eyes and imagined them growing. Nothing. Eliza ground her teeth together. _Are you kidding me?_

Luckily, Karnage still had a list of demands, buying her another chance. Eliza clenched her fist and focused. _Come on, claws!_ Her fingers splayed like a fan. Still nothing. She tried snapping her fingers. When nothing happened, she repeated snapping rapidly like a mad person, which might very well be the case.

"Oi," said the pirate holding her. "You gone crazy?"

Karnage whipped around, eyes flaming. "Did you say crazy?"

Eliza felt the pirate trembling. "N-not you, Sir," he stammered. "Her!"

Karnage put his hands on his hips. "You had better be worth all this trouble, you little runt."

Once again, rage boiled within Eliza. "Stop calling me that!" She heard a light _shing _like a knife being unsheathed. With her fingers spread, she managed to poke the tips into the pirate's wrists. He howled, freeing her.

"Idiot!" barked Karnage, diving for the girl. She dodged just like back in Karnage's quarters.

"Eliza!" Baloo yelled from the radio. "Get to the platform!"

If Eliza wasn't fleeing for her life, she might have questioned his plan. Right now, it was do or die. Mad Dog caught her on they way, but one poke to the leg freed her. She darted between two burly pirates, scratching at their legs as they grabbed for her. She couldn't help feeling a little giddy now that she finally had a defense.

The_ Sea Duck _hovered in front of the landing platform with a gap in between. Rebecca and Kit waved at her, yelling for her to jump. A command she never dreaded so much. Eliza took a breath as she reached the edge, then sprang like a rabbit. A tug on her sweater pulled her back midair. One arm curled around her waist, another around her chest.

"You're not going anywhere," Karnage snarled n her ear, "until I'm a rich pirate."

Blinded by frustration, Eliza jabbed each arm with a splayed set of fingers. There was no reaction…because there no claws. "Oh, come on!." She tensed her fingers, praying for them to come back. "No, no, no!" How could her own hands betray her like this? Why did they pick the worst times not to work?

"What's that?" Karnage sneered. "No sharpies?"

Eliza focused, hoping to will them back, but his mockery only made it harder. She could hear Rebecca and Kit from the plane.

Karnage ignored them. "See? You're just a puny little girl getting in everyone's way."

Eliza grit her teeth. She gave up on her claws, and tried prying his arms instead. Though she refused to admit it, a voice within said he was right. At least, she admitted, he was right about her being a kid. Her failure to free herself wasn't contradicting the puny part. Worse yet, how many people did she inconvenience? Or endanger?

As if he could read her, Karnage chuckled. "Touched a nerve, did I? But it's true. You are a runt and I am a genius."

To his surprise, Eliza snorted.

"What is so haha funny?"

"I may be a runt," she snickered, "but I wouldn't call you a genius. You know what word suits you better?"

Karnage ground his teeth together. "Don't say it."

"Crazy."

His arms constricted like pythons. Even his voice matched a snake's menacing hiss. "I told you, never call me that- yowch!" His hold had gotten so painful, Eliza did the only thing she could think of: biting his arm. If only she remembered where they were standing. As she fell, she scrambled for the ledge, but her fingers slipped.

"Eliza!" yelled Kit, jumping after her. The _Sea Duck _followed in a nosedive.

"My ransom!" Karnage shrieked. "Somebody catch that brat before- "

As the _Sea Duck _dove, three planes took its place. Khan's jet faced Karnage with two fighter planes by its side like guard dogs. Khan stared through the front window, eyes brimming with murderous intent.

Karnage whimpered. "Mommy."

**For those who didn't get the in-joke, that line "We are pirates we don't even know what that means" is from Clone Wars. The character is a space pirate who shares a personality and voice actor, Jim Cummings, with Karnage. There's also a Dark Knight line, but Karnage does act like the Joker sometimes.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Shut the mouth! Shut the mouth!" Karnage yelped, running back into the ship as bullets rained around him. Gibber hit the needed switch, cutting off the gunfire. Karnage slumped against the wall, letting out a sigh of relief. Gibber walked up and whispered in his ear.

"Well," the captain shrugged. "There's always tonight."

"Vhy, Captain?" asked Dumptruck. "Vhat are ve doing tonight?"

"Same thing we do every night, Dumptruck." Karnage raised his arm dramatically with his finger pointing at the ceiling. "Try to take over the world!" He dropped his confidence at the sound of more gunfire showering the ship. "As soon as we're at a safe distance. Retreat!"

Eliza felt like she left her heart behind as she plummeted. Tears floated from her eyes, lost with the mist. Pretty soon, she would join them. If there was a chance for her life to flash before her eyes, it was now. She must have missed it because the world was flashing faster than she could count. And with it, she was hearing Kit calling her name.

_Wait. _Fighting the wind's pressure, she looked behind her.

"Kit, what are you doing?" As much as she wanted to see him once more, as terrified as she was in that moment, she was also angry. How could he throw his life away like that?

Kit stretched his arm toward her. "Grab on."

Although Eliza doubted it would do much good, she reached anyway. They were still too far apart. Kit kicked his legs, as though swimming, giving himself momentum. Their hands brushed. A draft separated them again. One more reach, and their hands clasped. Kit pulled her toward him. Eliza automatically hugged him. Not that it would save them.

"Hang on," said Kit, pulling his airfoil out of his sweater. If Eliza wasn't clinging to him, she might have face-palmed for forgetting. With a flick of his wrist, Kit unfolded the foil. He placed it under their feet, leveling them to stand on it. Their plummet slowed into a glide. Eliza still felt a rush of adrenaline, but this time it was from a familiar thrill instead of fear. The only problem now was there was no rope.

Kit grinned. "I didn't show you the best part."

"Is this really the time?"

"It's the perfect time." He tilted his head upward. Eliza followed his gaze.

The _Sea Duck _had finally leveled with them, back Rebecca waved at the children from the cargo hold, trailing a rope out. Kit steered the foil until he was close enough to grab the line. Eliza hadn't realized how close they were to the ocean until the board hit a wave, spraying a salty mist in their faces and making them giggle. They rose along with the plane. Not even her first ride had felt so deliciously free. Her laugh almost sounded foreign.

Once the plane carried them over land, Kit let go of the rope. They drifted like a leaf before Kit told her to jump. Since her it was her first landing, and his second landing with someone clinging to his back, their graceful exit turned into a tumble.

After they untangled, they sprawled side-by-side. Never had the smell of dirt or grassy texture been so welcoming, nor the clouds such a memory. Eliza closed her eyes, breathing it all in. "We made it," she panted.

"Yeah," Kit replied.

They looked at each other and smiled. As if they shared the same thought, they leaped off the ground and their arms around each other, cheering. Kit even swung her in a circle. He soon lost his balance, sending them back in a tumble, laughing. They broke from their merriment at the sound of familiar voices calling.

Kit sprang into his adoptive parents' embrace. "Baloo! Miss Cunningham!"

Eliza was reluctant to interrupt the reunion. She did, however, want to apologize to them for endangering Kit. She didn't have to worry about either, because Rebecca broke out of the embrace to hug Eliza. "Thank goodness!" she said.

Baloo, with Kit in his arms, ruffled Eliza's hair. "Good to see ya, Ponytail."

Eliza smiled and leaned into the hug. After her run-in with pirates, she almost forgot there were still good people in this world.

The humming of a plane broke the reunion, bringing their attention to the red and gold plane landing. Eliza felt numb as she watched her uncle step out.

"Hold it there, buster," said Rebecca, standing between the two Khans. "Before you say anything- "

"Wait," said Eliza, grabbing Rebecca's arm. "It's fine." Eyes glued to her feet, she approached her uncle, her heart sinking with each step. "Uncle Shere," a lump formed in her throat. Where was she supposed to start? "About what I said yesterday, I didn't mean…" The lump grew and tears welled in her eyes. "I shouldn't've…"

She didn't realize he had gotten on one knee until she felt hands on her shoulders. They were heavy, yet somehow gentle. Her head jerked up to face him. She expected his eyes to be crossed in their usual scowl, but they weren't. They were almost…soft. For the first time, she really could see the resemblance with her father. She blinked back tears to make sure she wasn't imagining it.

Before she knew it, she was enveloped in his arms. They were warm for someone who acted so cold. Eliza was too taken by her own surprise to notice the three slack-jawed bears behind them. She hadn't felt this safe since she said goodbye to her father. The chaos from the day's events seemed to fade away. She leaned into his chest, catching handfuls of his jacket. "I'm sorry for being a burden."

Khan's hold tightened, one hand moving to cradle the back of her head. "I shouldn't have made you feel like one."

**Don't worry, that's not the end. I still have at least one more to wrap up. And yes, I did quote another cartoon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope everyone is surviving 2020. At this point, not even air pirates would shock me. In the mean time, here's the ending.**

A celebration took place at Louie's. The ape recounted the time Karnage tried to ransom his wealthy Aunt Louise. What Karnage didn't know was that Louise was a wild party animal easily infatuated with men with accents. When Baloo and Louie came to rescue her, Karnage rapidly lowered the ransom, practically begging them to take her back. During the story, Rebecca, Baloo, and the children were laughing themselves out of their chairs, or in Molly's case, Eliza's lap. Khan smirked behind his drinking glass.

"Five dollars?" Kit gasped through his laughter. "You paid a five dollar ransom?"

"I was out of dough," Louie replied. "He paid _me _to take her!"

His audience found it difficult to breathe as their laughter increased. Only Khan was somehow able to maintain his composure.

"Man, you've should've seen Karny's face!" Baloo howled.

"I wish," laughed Rebecca.

"Indeed," Khan grinned, sipping his drink.

"Hey, Baloo," said Kit. "Remember that time you hid rubies in strawberry jam?"

"Haha yeah! He was so mad!"

"Of course," Rebecca frowned, "if you didn't gloat over the radio, we wouldn't have had him chasing us back to Cape Suzette."

"Aw, Beckers," Baloo lounged into his chair with his hands folded behind his head. "We made it, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Rebecca smirked. "With a suspended pilot's license."

"Becky!" Baloo whined like a child.

"Geez," Eliza mumbled, leaning her elbow on the table and resting her face into her hand. "Just get married already."

Baloo and Rebecca spun toward at her with a chorused "What?"

Realizing what she said, Eliza shrugged innocently. "Hm? I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did," Molly giggled. "You said- "

Eliza clapped a hand over Molly's mouth. "No, I didn't, Molly." She smiled awkwardly at the confused adults.

"These are all intriguing stories," said Khan, finishing his drink. "But we should be leaving."

Grateful for the rescue, Eliza shooed a pouting Molly off her lap.

Louie waved. "Drop by again, little lady."

"Thanks, Louie."

"So," Kit smiled shyly. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Eliza returned the smile. "Yeah, see you at school." She then followed her uncle toward the exit.

"You take care of her, Khanny," Baloo called cheerfully.

Khan paused, turned his head slightly and gave a nod with a hint of a smile.

Meanwhile, Molly had noticed the interaction between the elder kids. As she watched Kit smile at his friend's back, a mischievous idea entered her head. She chanted at the top of her lungs, "Kit and Eliza sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-_mmf mmf mmf." _As she finished spelling, Kit clapped his hand over her mouth, shushing aggressively.

Eliza cringed and glanced back at the spectacle. She reluctantly looked up at her uncle to see him giving her a side-eye. She rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously. "Don't know where she got that idea."

"Mhm," Khan muttered.

As she sat in the plane, Eliza rested her hands in her lap. Her fingers felt odd, like they were missing something. When she remembered the odd little blades emerging, she shuddered.

"Is something wrong?" Her uncle's voice startled her.

"Well," she stared at her hands, struggling to find the right explanation.

Khan sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know things have started rough, but this time I'm going to listen." He gave her shoulder a light squeeze, sending a comforting warmth.

Eliza smiled, swallowed the lump in her throat and relayed the events.

"So," he said, "that's how you caused such a commotion."

Eliza nodded.

"Can't say I'm too surprised, though."

Eliza stared. "What?"

"It's a rare skill, but everyone in our family has been capable of it." He fanned out his fingers, flicking a set of gleaming claws.

Eliza's jaw dropped. "Can Dad do that too?"

"Yes. I'm guessing he didn't tell you so he wouldn't scare you. Probably hoped you wouldn't have them."

"I don't even know how I did it." She stared at her hands, rewinding the events in her mind. "I remember thinking Kit was dead." Her brows crossed and her fists clenched. "And wanting to hurt Karnage real bad."

"And the second time was after he insulted you, correct?"

"Yeah." Her eyes widened as she made the connection. "You mean it happens when I'm angry?"

"Anger is usually the trigger. It awakens some sort of instinct within us."

"But how are you doing that now?" Eliza pointed at his hands.

"I've learned how to control them." He retracted his claws. "So has your father and every Khan before us."

Eliza examined her fingers. Was it possible? She closed her eyes and tensed her hand. _Come on, claws! _She groaned when nothing happened. Not that she expected it to work.

"Of course," Khan's eyes gleamed in amusement. "It does take time and discipline."

"Great," Eliza drawled.

"Consider yourself fortunate. Your father and I discovered our claws during a quarrel when I was your age."

"Seriously?" Eliza's eyes widened.

"Fortunately, we got off with minor scratches. Took me only a year, but since Silas was nine, he needed more time." He paused when he noticed his niece trembling and staring at her hands in horror. He sighed. "Guess I'll have to teach you."

"You will?" she beamed.

"For your safety, yes. We might as well start now, since we have two hours before we reach Cape Suzette."

Eliza's hands still trembled, but this time from excitement.

"Now then," said Khan. "You're going to start with some breathing exercises, so close your eyes, take long breaths and exhale slowly."

Eliza obeyed each step, though she couldn't see what good this would do.

As if he could read her thoughts, Khan said, "The point is to be completely aware of your body. When you exhale, clear your mind."

That last part confused her, but she focused on her breathing as he said. It was a big shift from running out of breath while racing from pirates. Now each inhale and exhale felt like forever. For all she knew, an hour had passed. She didn't know if she had cleared her mind but was feelin relaxed…and bored. Might be worth testing the claws. When nothing happened, her muscles tensed again.

"You've only been at it for five minutes," said Khan.

"What?" she squeaked.

"I told you it takes time." He smirked. "And patience."

Eliza sat back with a sigh. "Whatever you say, master."

Khan rolled his eyes. In addition to her discovering her claws, which he was proud of, she seemed to pick up a new cockiness along the way. Well, he did have plenty of experience with his little brother, so that was no suprirse.

"By the way," said Eliza, opening her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Did you and Ernie really get kidnapped by a mad scientist and his robot?"

Khan leaned back in his seat with his eyes closed and fingers laced. He took a long breath as Eliza had been doing. She bit her lip to suppress a laugh. Was he actually embarrassed? After a moment, Khan opened his eyes. "Agree to never speak of that again and you can have the books back."

Eliza grinned. "Deal."

Khan cocked a brow. "You're learning."

**One week later**

"And that," Eliza concluded, "is how I escaped the air pirates."

The Jungle Aces cheered before chanting their anthem. Eliza had to mouth the words as best she could because she still couldn't remember them. Next meeting, she promised herself, she would sing it for real.

She was still reluctant to reveal her heritage, but Kit promised told her they treated Oscar Vandersnoot as an equal despite his family's wealth. They were only hesitant the first time because he hadn't gone on an adventure. Funny enough, he had a similar adventure with Karnage trying to kidnap him for a ransom.

With the aces' ears open, she casually dropped the ball about her uncle, to which their mouths dropped. Once she jumped right to the kidnapping they seemed more sucked into the suspense than her relation.

"All right," Ernie announced after the aces finished chanting. "You're in."

Eliza grinned from ear to ear. "Just don't ask for any money," she teased.

"Aw man," Ernie mock groaned. Eliza and the other aces giggled.

Eliza checked her watch. "Gotta run."

"Same time next week?" asked Kit.

"See you then." Ignoring the other aces' curious looks, she leapt off the clubhouse's platform an ran across the park. She paused only once to wave at Kit who had watched from the clubhouse's opening beside a baffled Ernie.

"What was that all about?" asked Ernie.

Kit shrugged. "Eh, who knows?" Though his expression showed that he knew more than he was telling.

Back at Khan Tower, John and Mrs. Snarly greeted Eliza warmly. Seeing a little girl in a business building, was still odd, but they didn't think her out of place anymore. They wouldn't admit it, but her smile was a welcoming change to their dreary workdays.

A minute late, she dashed into the office.

"Welcome back," said Khan, shuffling his papers.

"You didn't start without me?"

Eyes still on his work, he pointed his pen at the jungle. "What do you think?"

Upon her entrance, the plants panted like dogs with their tongues lagging out. "Hey, guys," Eliza giggled, stroking their smooth heads before picking up the insect jar. By this point, she could distinguish them by their sizes, coloring, and even personalities. That made it easier to name them.

Last time, her uncle had questioned her name choice. "I understand normal names like John, Paul, and George, but why Ringo?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, feeding the plants their favorite beetles. "It just sounded right."

She still had more to name, but for now, she was content to feed them while they nuzzled her like kittens. The two Khans exchanged the occasional smile. Shere still didn't have much to talk about other than business, but the atmosphere was no longer tense since Eliza had more to share. Once they finished and Khan returned to his work while Eliza practiced her breathing exercises on the jungle box.

"Can I trust you not to fall asleep this time?" he asked.

Eliza blushed. "Sorry about that." At least the plants sleeping on her shoulders made it a little less boring.

Khan's mind wasn't on his work this time. With a blank paper before him, he found himself writing _Dear, Silas. _He paused. Did he really want to do this? One look at his young niece somehow answered his own question.

_I thought you would like an update on your daughter. You probably knew this already, but she shows promise. I can assure you she's in good hands to achieve that potential._

He paused to look over at Eliza again. Her position hadn't changed much, except now she was lying back into the leafy bed formed by her flytrap friend, fast asleep. Khan sighed. This was going to take patience all right…for him. Of course, it would be easy enough to just nudge her awake.

_Yes, _he thought as he carried the sleeping girl to her room._ That would be easier._

**Thank you all for sticking with me to the end! While this is the end to the main story, I'm thinking of following up with a bonus chapter, possibly a sequel. I got a few ideas but I haven't settled on anything yet. **


	20. Bonus Chapter

**Well, you asked for more. This is set during the episode Citizen Khan, but with Eliza inserted and how I imagine her reaction to the identity mix-up. Enjoy!**

As the voice on the phone broke off, Khan hung up. "Well, I suppose I should investigate my untimely abduction." This should be interesting. The only matter now was his niece who had gone to bed an hour ago. He didn't feel comfortable leaving her in the tower alone. He could always leave a bodyguard, but if he was going to need pilot to get to the town, he'd be paying two employees for overtime.

"Oh well. If she's on the plane, she'll stay out of trouble."

It took a few nudges to get Eliza out of her deep trance. "Wha?"

"Get up." Despite her haze, he recognized her uncle's voice. "We're going on a little trip."

"It's the middle of the night," Eliza yawned.

"Which is exactly why I can't leave you alone." Khan switched the lights, causing Eliza to yelp at the sudden brightness. "Come on. You can sleep on the plane."

"The plane?" Eliza rubbed her eyes. "What for?"

"To investigate my untimely abduction." He smirked, when her half-lidded eye slightly rose. "That woke you up, did it?"

Eliza sat staring, dazed from her rude awakening. _Either he's overworked or I'm dreaming._

On the plane, Eliza curled up on the couch with a pillow and blanket. At first glance, Khan looked like he was asleep in his chair, but his fingers were tapping the chair's arm, pondering the phone call. No doubt an imposter situation. Hard to imagine anyone resembling him, but people would take foolish steps to get what they want. What was most baffling was why his own employees would want to abduct him.

The sound of cloth falling interrupted his thoughts and drew his attention to his niece. She had turned over, sprawled on her stomach, arm dangling on the side of the couch, and the blanket heaped on the floor. Khan let out a light chuckle. Silas did the same when he was young. Probably still did. He picked up the blanket and draped it back over the sleeping girl.

After a couple hours, when the sun aligned with the horizon, Eliza's eyes fluttered open. A tired moan alerted her uncle.

"Awake already? We're not there yet, so you can still rest."

But Eliza was too busy staring at the window beside him. She bounded off the couch as if she hadn't been groggy earlier and peered out the window. "Wow, what a sunrise!"

"Hm?" Khan followed her gaze from his seat. Indeed, the plains below them gave a clear view of the pink sky highlighted with purple. "Yes, I suppose." He rarely gave the view any thought unless he was overlooking the city he owned. That wide-eyed innocence amazed at something so trivial gave a new perspective.

Eliza got lost in the view for another ten minutes before she remembered the reason they were here. "So, why are we here?" She kept her eyes out the window. "I was half-asleep, so it sounded like you said we were investigating your abduction."

"You heard right."

Eliza spun around with her a raised brow.

"I got a call claiming the miners from my silver mine snatched me," he added.

"You don't have a twin, do you?"

"We'll find out. And you're staying on the plane while I investigate."

Eliza's shoulders slumped. "Can't I just-?"

"No." His firm monotone made the message clear.

An hour later, they were landing in the middle vast, bare plains. The only thing worth their attention was a small, battered town that reminded Eliza of a western movie. A short and squat pig and lanky dog in police uniforms and cowboy hats, loaded bags of rocks onto an oddly shaped plane. Khan waited behind the doors with the lights dimmed, ready to exit once they landed.

_Always one to make an entrance,_ Eliza chuckled. Once her uncle stepped out, she crept to the open doors, peering just enough to see the three men without revealing herself.

"I thought you was down with the miners," said the skinny dog.

"So, I've been told," Khan replied.

The skinny man turned to the pig and lowered his voice, but whatever he said was cut off by his boss clamping his hands over his lackey's mouth. "Oh, Mr. Khan," he said. "What a surprise. We were just about to inform you about some problems we've been having with an imposter."

"I would very much enjoy meeting myself," said Khan.

_So would I, _Eliza thought, still bitter about missing out on the investigation.

"Can you arrange it?" asked Khan.

The sheriff backed away, stuttering. "Well, I'm not sure we can lay our hands on him right now, you see- "

At that moment, the ground rumbled as if a giant mole was burrowing from the depths of the earth. No one noticed Eliza stumble out of her hiding place. It was impossible to notice anything other than a huge drill attached to box crudely constructed of old boards emerging out of the ground.

The back opened to reveal a smiling face and an excited, "Last stop, everybody out!" Eliza recognized him as Wildcat, Baloo's excitable, childish mechanic whom she had met on her last visit. So, it was no surprise when Baloo and Kit climbed out after him, along with several tired-looking people with mining helmets.

"How nice of you all to drop by," said Khan, sounding annoyed.

"There he is, Mr. Khan," the sheriff pointed in Wildcat's direction. "The imposter! The low-down varmint who was trying to steal your mines!"

Eliza tilted her head to get a better look behind Wildcat, but she couldn't spot her uncle's doppelganger. Unless they meant…no, that was just ridiculous.

Though his back was facing her, she could almost sense the lack of amusement in her uncle. She could also hear it in his tone. "You mistook him for me?"

Eliza clapped a hand over her mouth, but a laugh had already escaped. Fortunately, everyone's attention was still on the accused "imposter." _They can't be serious._

"And, er," Khan nodded to the other people. "Who are these?"

"We mine your ugonium," a giraffe replied.

"Ugonium?" Khan smiled. "How interesting. Why haven't I heard about it?"

"Well, uh, you see," the sheriff stammered, before yelling "Run!" He and his dog lackey leapt aboard the odd plane, which gave off a horse-like sound as it took off.

"Don't worry, Mr. Khan," said Baloo. "We'll get em!" He took off for the _Sea Duck _with Kit and Wildcat close behind.

At the same time, a young cat woman in a cowgirl outfit approached Khan. "So, you never told the sheriff to mistreat the miners?" she asked.

"My dear," Khan smiled, "I desire only money and power. Unpresentable employees provide me with neither."

Eliza grinned. She knew he was good person…in his own cynical, greedy way. But he did care about his employees.

The woman finally noticed Eliza and her eyes widened. "I didn't know you had a daughter."

Khan turned toward the plane, eyes narrowed. "If I did, she would be better at following directions."

Eliza shrugged and approached the two adults. "You didn't say I couldn't listen."

"I see." To the woman, he said, "This is my niece."

"Oh," the woman nodded, smiling in realization. "I thought I saw a resemblance."

The two Khans looked at each other and shook their heads, not believing it. Still, they probably looked more alike than….

"By the way," Eliza asked the woman. "Did they really think Wildcat was-?" she trailed off, sniggering. The woman nodded and looked back at the _Sea Duck _pursuing the horse plane. Normally, such excitement would grab Eliza's attention, but she was too busy concealing a snicker.

Khan's eyes were on the two planes, but from the slow, warning way he spoke, it was clear where his attention was. "Not. A word. Out of you."

"Mhm," Eliza pressed her lips together. At another time, his tone would have silenced her in a heartbeat. Now, it seemed to have the opposite effect. Unable to contain herself any longer, she reeled over laughing. "I'm sorry!" she gasped, clapping a hand over her face. "There's no way-" before she could finish, she broke into another fit, clutching her stomach.

Khan sighed and shook his head. He let her carry out her glee before dryly asking, "Are you quite finished?"

Eliza straightened, taking a deep breath and wiping tears out of her eyes. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Good, because the plane's falling."

"What?" The comment snapped her out of her amusement, and the explosion sent a shockwave through her body. She relaxed when she saw that it wasn't the _Sea Duck _that had fallen. Still she hoped the no one had gotten killed, even if they were criminals.

The _Sea Duck _landed and Baloo, Wildcat, and Kit stepped off, waving at the watching crowd.

"All fixed, Mr. Khan," said Baloo. "Best send nab them while they're down for the count." He pointed a thumb at the two criminals climbing out of their vehicle, scorched but alive.

Eliza sighed in relief before she greeted her friend. Kit returned the greeting, only to clap a hand over his mouth, snickering.

"What?" Eliza furrowed a brow.

"Nothing." But a giggle escaped Kit's hand.

Baloo followed with his own signature greeting. "How's it going, Lizzie. Woah." Like Kit, he tried to cover up a chortle. "Did you fly through a tornado or something?"

"What are you talking about?" Out of the corner of her eye, she caught her reflection in the shiny side of the Khan jet. She spun in horror to get a full view of her hair. She hadn't thought to fix it since she woke up, and now she could see how mussed it was. Like Baloo said, she looked like she came out of a tornado. She whipped around, aggressively combing her fingers through her scalp. Kit and Baloo sniggered behind her. When she looked at her uncle, a smug look plastered his face.

"You could've warned me," Eliza grumbled.

"Consider us even."

As the sun reached the peak of dawn, the two Khans and the two bears watched the cat woman, Clementine. Now promoted to foreman, she directed the new miners to their work. A fitting punishment for the former sheriff and his lackey. Wildcat spoke to Clementine, but no one heard what he said after Khan's sigh drew their attention

"In gratitude for uncovering this subterfuge," said Khan, folding his hands behind his back, "I suppose I can reimburse you for your kumquats."

"Well, that's real decent of you, Khanny," Baloo replied. "And I promise I won't tell a soul."

Kit and Eliza exchanged grins as the adults spoke. While Kit and Baloo had helped Khan out of some past scrapes, they still hadn't forgotten the times they were at odds. It looked like things would stay smooth for a while.

"And where's that mechanic fellow?" asked Khan, who hadn't been paying attention to the couple by the mine. "I want to thank him too."

"Well, Mr. Khan," said Kit. "I think you better ask your new foreman."

Kit gestured toward said foreman, who was locked in an embrace with the mechanic. One look into each other's eyes, and their lips met.

"Aw!" Eliza squealed. "That's so romantic!"

"Eh," Kit shrugged, trying to hide his grin. "It's okay I guess."

Eliza nudged an elbow in Kit's side. "You're hopeless." She shook her head as Kit chuckled.

Khan had no problem with his employee being romantically tied with Baloo's employee, but he had mixed feelings on the children watching the couple kiss. He already had his suspicions before, but the way they interacted...he wasn't ready to see her grow this fast. Not when he only had her for two months.

_They're just friends. _Khan reassured himself. They were too young to even consider anything more. Just when he felt one weight lift off his shoulder, a literal weight took its place. Baloo had also noticed the kids bonding, and was now leaning on the tycoon.

"They grow up so fast," Baloo sniffled, wiping away a tear.

"Indeed," Khan drawled, grasping the bear's sleeve with his fingertips to move the thick arm off his shoulder.


End file.
